Antagonist
by LexaAlexander
Summary: [TaeTen slight JaeDo & JohnIl] Berpikir bahwa menjadi antagonis adalah suatu hal yang buruk? Taeyong dan Ten tidak begitu. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia –diatas penderitaan orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist"** belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Main Pair: Lee Taeyong x Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul**

**Other Pair: Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

**Johnny Seo x Moon Taeil**

* * *

Ten menikmati perannya sebagai tokoh antagonis di kehidupan orang lain. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, memaki, mengumpat tentang betapa tidak bergunanya hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak berguna, dan juga menjadi panutan anak-anak lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dirinya merasa bangga saat orang yang menjadi targetnya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik darinya, memasang wajah puas ketika melihat orang yang tidak disukainya memasang wajah putus asa, dan tertawa dengan senyum miring yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata orang lain.

Permainan ini memang menyenangkan.

Dewi Keberuntungan selalu berada dipihaknya. Dia tidak membiarkan Ten menikmati semuanya sendirian. Ada Taeyong, yang juga sama jeleknya seperti dirinya –sedikit lebih kejam karena keputusasaan orang-orang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Taeyong selalu mendukungnya, menasihatinya saat dia butuh nasehat, dan memberinya semangat kala dirinya jatuh. Taeyong selalu ada di saat tersulit dalam hidupnya, dan Ten akan selalu ada untuk Taeyong. Mereka adalah dua dalam satu –tidak akan ada Taeyong kalau tidak ada Ten, dan sebaliknya.

"Permainan dimulai." Wali Kelas mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan hiasan sulur berwarna biru, dan di bagian depannya terdapat logo _spade_ biru berkilauan. "Kelas 3-_Spade_, dengan jumlah siswa 14. Hari ini kalian akan mengulangi permainan yang sama dengan tahun kemarin. Jangka waktunya mulai besok sampai tahun ajaran baru."

Taeyong melirik Ten, tersenyum miring. Masih ingat tahun lalu Taeyong menjadi Jack dan Ten menjadi Queen, dengan Jaehyun sebagai King –Jaehyun adalah teman dekat mereka, anak pendiam yang menjadi incaran gadis-gadis di seluruh sekolah. Pelayan pribadi Taeyong sejak kecil. Baik Ten maupun Taeyong tidak banyak tahu tentang apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jaehyun, dan tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas, Jaehyun tidak pernah membantah Tuan Muda-nya. Juga Taeyong, walaupun Jaehyun adalah pelayan pribadinya, dia tidak pernah memperlakukan Jaehyun secara semena-mena. Ten masih tidak tahu kenapa Jaehyun bisa sangat setia pada Taeyong –mungkin karena dia selalu diperlakukan secara manusiawi, atau karena Taeyong selalu memperlakukan Jaehyun layaknya temannya sendiri (hampir seperti saudaranya)? Ten pun sempat terpikirkan, apa Jaehyun tidak pernah terbesit untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Taeyong?

"Wah~ kira-kira, _Joker_ tahun ini siapa, ya?" Ten berbisik pada Taeyong, melirik sahabatnya dengan senyum miring menyebalkan.

"Si kacamata?" Taeyong menunjuk siswi yang duduk di barisan paling depan, terlihat rajin dengan seragam rapi dan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya.

Ten tertawa pelan, "Kalau aku sih, inginnya yang sedikit tidak biasa," katanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, "seperti, dia." Jemari Ten menunjuk seseorang, dan saat Taeyong tahu siapa yang ditunjuk sahabatnya, dia tertawa, mengangguk menyetujui.

Obrolan keduanya terhenti karena Wali Kelas yang mulai mengedarkan kotak sembari berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang permainan. Seperti, peran kartu As dan nomor dua, atau peran kartu nomor enam dan lain sebagainya.

Taeyong mengambil satu amplop hitam dengan simbol _spade_ biru di sudut kanan atas –amplop berisi selembar kartu yang belum diketahui. Tiap anak mengambil satu, dan di saat yang ditentukan, mereka akan membukanya secara bersamaan. "Aku percaya Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padamu, Ten." Taeyong melirik temannya yang terlihat tidak sabar membuka amplopnya.

"Oh?" Ten meringis, "Dewi Fortuna tidak akan pernah meninggalkan peran antagonis seperti kita." Laki-laki dengan kardigan rajut merah muda itu tertawa, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaehyun yang duduk di bangku belakang, "Menurutmu, kau mendapat kartu apa, Jaehyun?" tanyanya.

"Joker."

Taeyong dan Ten tertawa, "Pangeran sekolah adalah seorang Joker dari kelas Spade. Lucu sekali. Aku menantikan saat-saat menjahilimu, Jae. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi lain selain wajah datarmu." Taeyong menepuk bahu Jaehyun –kalimatnya yang panjang itu hanyalah candaan semata, walaupun kalau Taeyong atau Ten yang mengatakannya tidak akan terlihat seperti sebuah candaan.

Laki-laki dengan cardigan hitam itu mengangguk, "Saya akan memainkan peran dengan baik, Tuan Muda," katanya pada Taeyong, membuat Ten tertawa makin keras.

"Oh, Jaehyun. Kata-kataku tadi jangan dianggap serius." Taeyong tertawa, "Aku bercanda."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Selesai dengan pembagian amplop, Wali Kelas kembali ke podium dan meletakkan kotak hitamnya. "Baiklah, kalian boleh buka amplopnya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Ten menyobek amplopnya dan mendapati kartu biru _spade_ Queen. "_What –oh my, I've got another Queen_." Ten mengeluh, lalu tertawa. "_What a luck_." Tangan kanannya memainkan kartu itu, lalu berbalik dan melihat kartu yang didapat Jaehyun.

"Kau dapat Joker yang kau inginkan, Jae?" goda Ten dengan wajah jenaka.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Jack." Jaehyun menunjukkan kartu itu di hadapan Ten.

"Woah –_how lucky_."

Kelas ribut untuk sejenak, sampai Wali Kelas menepuk tangannya dua kali dan kelas kembali hening. Di papan tulis sudah tertulis 14 peran yang ada –dari King hingga Joker. "Baiklah. Angkat tangan untuk peran yang saya sebutkan." Wali Kelas cantik berambut pirang itu menyiapkan pulpen dan kapur untuk menulis di kertas dan papan tulis. "_Who's the King?"_

Taeyong –dengan wajah datarnya mengangkat tangan. Membuat Ten membulatkan mata. Tidak disangka Taeyong mendapat kartu King, walau Ten sudah menebak kalau Taeyong akan seberuntung dirinya. Taeyong tidak akan mendapat kartu rendahan –tapi kalau King, apa itu berarti Taeyong harus menjadi pasangannya?

"Queen?"

Ten angkat tangan.

"Jack?"

Kali ini Jaehyun.

Lalu posisi angka lain. Yang masih termasuk _high class_ seperti nomor 10 sang _pleaser_ dan 9 sang _wannabe_ –pengikut setia King, Queen, dan Jack. Lalu _middle class_, nomor 8 yang memiliki peran sebagai _prep_ –yang harus berperan menjadi anak pintar, kutu buku, dan taat aturan– (Ten tertawa saat tahu kalau yang mendapat nomor 8 adalah Taehyung, si begundal yang rankingnya selalu menengah kebawah), nomor 7 sang _messenger_ –yang nantinya harus berperan sebagai yang menjalankan tugas, mengatur segalanya untuk King, Queen, dan Jack–(Jungkook sempat menghela nafas karena nantinya dia akan kerepotan), dan nomor 6 sang _slacker_ –berperan layaknya idiot, bodoh dan selalu aneh– (Taeyong dan Ten tertawa karena Yoongi mendapat peran merepotkan yang satu ini, karena Yoongi adalah anak jenius dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang tidak bisa diremehkan, dan harus berperan sebagai anak bodoh selama setahun). Lalu _low class_, kartu nomor 5 yang didapatkan oleh Irene berarti _geek_ –dimana Irene harus berperan sebagai orang yang fanatik dan maniak akan sesuatu–, nomor 4 yang didapatkan oleh Chan bearti _goth _–yang berarti Chan harus mengenakan pakaian serba hitam–, dan nomor 3 yang didapatkan Seulgi (si anak berkacamata) berarti _brain_ –Seulgi harus berperan menjadi orang yang sangat egois, suatu sifat yang sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya yang selalu mengalah kepada siapapun–.

Taeyong menghela nafas, melihat Taeil –sang _pleaser_– yang sedang cengar-cengir sembari menunjukkan kartu padanya. Tatapannya kurang lebih berarti, "Tahun lalu aku dapat _wannabe_, dan tahun ini tidak beda jauh."

Lalu Doyoung, teman dekat Jaehyun yang mendapat kartu _wannabe_. Sama-sama pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara –dan sama populernya. Taeyong sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa dua orang yang sama-sama irit bicara itu bisa menjadi teman dekat dan menjaga komunikasinya satu sama lain.

Taeyong kembali memperhatikan Wali Kelasnya. Dua orang yang cukup beruntung karena berada di luar hierarki –yang mendapat kartu nomor 2 dan kartu As.

Bobby –yang mendapat kartu nomor 2 (_floater_) dan harus berperan layaknya orang aneh, eksentrik. Dan yang mendapat kartu As atau kartu _bad boy _dan berperan layaknya begundal adalah Mingyu –yang jelas-jelas kesehariannya berpakaian rapi layaknya anak seorang pengusaha besar.

Bobby, di pojokan sana menghela nafas. Tidak terima harus berperan menjadi orang aneh. Juga harus rela mengubah penampilannya yang seperti _idol_ menjadi serba amburadul.

"Dan terakhir," kalimat Wali Kelas menggantung. Baris paling bawah yang masih kosong bertuliskan _Joker_ belum terisi. 13 anak yang namanya sudah tertulis di papan tulis mendadak diam, membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening, mencekam. 13 pasang mata langsung menatap seorang siswi yang duduk di bangkunya yang berada di tengah, sedang menunduk. Tangannya gemetar saat diangkat, benar-benar ketakutan dan cemas. Berharap apa yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah tipuan.

"S-saya ... _Joker_."

Park Serim, merasakan 13 teman sekelasnya sedang tersenyum miring dan merencanakan berbagai siasat di kepala mereka –untuk satu tahun.

* * *

_**Next?**_

* * *

**Hola! Lexa disini!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Berpikir bahwa menjadi antagonis adalah suatu hal yang buruk?

Taeyong dan Ten tidak begitu. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia –diatas penderitaan orang lain. Menikmatinya layaknya memakan kue manis. Menjadi tokoh antagonis tidak selalu buruk –kalian bisa dengan puas melihat keputusasaan orang lain.

"Hari ini kalian bisa mulai bersiap untuk memerankan tokoh yang kalian dapat. Buatlah rencana sematang mungkin, dan berperanlah dengan baik. Dan hari ini kalian pulang lebih awal –untuk mempersiapkan apa yang kalian butuhkan, besok pagi kalian harus sudah datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan kostum yang sesuai dengan peran kalian."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Wali Kelas mereka pergi.

Taeyong, Ten, dan Jaehyun berkumpul. Untuk _royal class_, mereka harus berpakaian layaknya orang yang berada pada hierarki tertinggi –terutama Taeyong. Jaehyun mungkin hanya perlu berkelakuan layaknya pelayan Taeyong –seperti kesehariannya, dan tidak perlu dilatih lagi.

"Ah, ya~ mungkin Jaehyun akan mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk perannya. Menjadi _Jack_ seorang Lee Taeyong sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya." Ten berkomentar, melirik Jaehyun, lalu beralih pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. "Kurasa hanya perlu memodifikasi seragam. Sedikit saja." Laki-laki berambut _fawn_ itu memperhatikan seragamnya, lalu wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Apa yang harus aku modifikasi?" tanyanya pada Taeyong dan Ten.

Yang dilempari pertanyaan menghela nafas, memutar bola mata. Terkadang Jaehyun bisa menjadi begitu bodoh.

Ten memperhatikan Jaehyun, lalu menyuruhnya berdiri. Dia mengelilingi Jaehyun beberapa kali, lalu berkata, "Mungkin seperti kostum tahun lalu, hanya lebih sederhana," komentar Ten. "Tidak perlu mengancingkan jasmu, dan tambahkan beberapa lencana di dada dan bahumu. Itu sudah cukup."

Taeyong mengangguk setuju. "Bisa pakai dasi atau tidak. Kalau kau ingin pakai dasi, longgarkan saja sedikit dasinya. Kau akan terlihat keren," tambahnya.

"Lalu rambutmu dirapikan sedikit. Sisi kananmu diberi gel, disisir rapi ke belakang. Kalau yang kiri dibiarkan saja. Kau akan terlihat seperti pangeran."

"Aku _Jack_." Jaehyun mengoreksi.

"Itu maksudku." Ten memberi cengiran lebar.

"Lalu," Taeyong menginterupsi, berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah di antara Ten dan Jaehyun. "Aku akan pakai mahkota, lencana yang lebih banyak dari Jaehyun, dan pakai jas sekolah juga. Aku juga ingin pakai rantai perak di sisi celanaku, dengan simbol _spade_."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Taeyong, Ten teringat sesuatu. "Benar, aku juga harus pakai mahkota untuk _Queen_. Kurasa aku akan memakai kostum tahun lalu, dan hanya perlu menambahkan mahkota."

Taeyong tertawa, "Wah, kita jadi pasangan, ya."

Ten mengangguk semangat. "Ayo berperan dengan baik."

Lalu terdengar tawa menyebalkan dari Taeyong dan Ten. Mata mereka melirik si _Joker_ yang hanya terdiam di kursinya sembari menunduk, tidak perlu memikirkan kostum yang akan dia pakai selama setahun kedepan –hanya perlu memakai seragam yang biasanya, toh akhirnya seragamnya mungkin akan tidak berbentuk. Untuk perannya, dia juga hanya perlu menurut pada _royal class_ –terutama _King_.

Seringai Taeyong terbentuk, tak lama kemudian Ten juga menyeringai, membuat Jaehyun menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku punya rencana." Seringai Ten bertambah lebar, tanda kepalanya sudah menyusun berbagai macam rencana licik untuk makin menjatuhkan_ Joker_.

Jaehyun rasa dua orang di depannya benar-benar tidak waras.

* * *

_**Next?**_

* * *

**Ada yang ngerasa familiar sama pembagian kastanya?**

**Yup! Lexa ambil pembagian kastanya dari manga Caste Heaven-nya Chise Ogawa**

**Tapi di hierarki-nya Ogawa-sensei King sama Queen nggak disebut Royal Class, dan Jack masuk ke High Class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

SM School of Performing Art –sekolah dengan fokus pendidikan di seni bermain peran terbaik tingkat nasional. Selama bertahun-tahun, hampir tidak pernah gagal meluluskan murid-murid yang berkualitas dalam seni peran. Kualitas murid-muridnya selalu nomor satu, dan tentu saja sistem pendidikannya pun yang terbaik.

Selain itu, sekolah ini juga mengajarkan seni peran kepada murid-muridnya secara langsung melalui sebuah permainan _cardverse game_, dimana murid-muridnya akan bermain peran sesuai kartu yang mereka dapatkan di awal tahun ajaran.

Permainan yang sederhana dan cukup mudah.

Di awal tahun ajaran, setelah memasuki kelas masing-masing –antara Spade, Diamond, Clover, dan Heart–, Wali Kelas akan mengedarkan sebuah kotak berisi 14 amplop yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah kartu bridge. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk membuka amplopnya, murid-murid akan mengetahui peran mereka untuk setahun penuh sesuai dengan kartu yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka harus berperan secara totalitas –mulai dari akting hingga kostum.

_King_ berarti Raja. Berperan sebagai raja. Bebas melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan, selama masih sesuai aturan sekolah. _King _berpakaian layaknya raja, dengan seragam yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa layaknya orang-orang dari kerajaan –di sini, orang-orang kerajaan disebut _royal class_.

Di bawah _King_, ada _Queen_. Ratunya. Harus bersama dengan _King_ sepanjang waktu, kecuali _King_ memberi kebebasan pada _Queen_ untuk melakukan apa pun. _Queen_ tidak sebebas _King_.

_Jack_ adalah teman dekat _King_, berada di _royal class_ dan satu tingkat lebih rendah di bawah _Queen_. _Jack_ harus menuruti apa kata _King _maupun _Queen_ –nomor satu tetaplah _King_.

Kartu nomor 10 adalah _Pleaser_. Berada di bawah _Jack_ dan termasuk _high class_ –masih memiliki kuasa. Setara dengan kartu nomor 9 –disebut _Wannabe_. Keduanya adalah pengikut setia para anggota _royal class_. Kuasanya terbatas –dan tidak memiliki hak untuk menentang _royal class_. Berpakaian layaknya bangsawan dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun _royal class _pergi –kecuali dengan adanya perintah khusus untuk tidak mengikuti.

Di bawah _high class_ ada _middle class_. Kartu nomor 8 yang disebut _Prep_ adalah orang yang berperan sebagai anak pintar di kelas –biasanya menjadi ketua kelas, dan selalu mendapat nilai baik di tiap ujian. _Prep _tidak perlu berpenampilan nyentrik seperti yang lainnya, hanya perlu berpakaian rapi dan sopan sesuai aturan sekolah. Walaupun menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, namun tetap saja tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menentang _royal class _maupun _high class_. Kuasa tertinggi tetap berada di tangan _King_.

Setara dengan _Prep_, nomor 7 yang disebut _Messenger_ mempunyai peran sebagai yang menjalankan perintah. Biasanya _royal class_ akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti mengumpulkan tugas kelas dan yang lainnya. Saat guru ingin menyampaikan pesan, _Messenger_ yang diberi amanat untuk menyampaikannya kepada teman sekelasnya. Urusan tugas dari guru biasanya akan dilakukan _Messenger_, dan terkadang bersamaan dengan _Prep_.

Masih di _middle class_, kartu nomor 6 atau yang biasa disebut _Slacker _berperan layaknya orang bodoh. Biasanya sekaligus menjadi _moodmaker_ kelas. Pantangan seorang _Slacker_ adalah emosi negatif –kecuali jika menyangkut _Joker_, _Slacker_ diperbolehkan menunjukkan emosi negatifnya.

Di _low class_, nomor 5 yang juga disebut _Geek_ berperan layaknya orang culun yang terlalu fanatik akan suatu hal –biasa disebut _otaku_.

Juga di _low class_, nomor 4 atau _Goth_ harus berpakaian serba hitam –biasanya seragamnya dibuat berantakan, mengenakan aksesoris serba hitam, dan kalau mau bisa mengenakan _cardigan_ hitam dan celana seragamnya diganti dengan warna hitam. Rambutnya juga harus dicat dengan warna hitam.

Lalu posisi terakhir di _low class _adalah kartu nomor 3 yang juga disebut _Brain_ –berperan layaknya orang egois, tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain, dan biasanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah. Lebih sering menghindari keramaian karena tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah _Joker_.

Di luar hierarki, ada dua posisi yang sedikit menguntungkan –karena tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang-orang dari _high class_ hingga _low class_, bahkan _royal class_ tidak akan menganggap mereka ada. Walaupun begitu, menentang _royal class_ tetaplah dilarang.

Kartu as –disebut juga _Bad boy_– berperan sebagai begundal, mulai dari penampilan hingga kelakuannya. Untuk peran ini, sekolah memperbolehkan anting dan tindik, namun tetap harus dalam batas wajar. Kebanyakan murid tidak menggunakan anting ataupun tindik walaupun diperbolehkan pihak sekolah –alasannya karena terlalu berlebihan. Jadi mereka hanya menggunakan tato semi permanen saja.

Selain _Bad boy_, kartu nomor 2 yang juga disebut _floater_ termasuk dari bagian yang tidak terikat dalam hierarki.

Kemudian yang paling bawah dan paling akhir adalah kartu _Joker_. Kasta terbawah. Siapa pun yang mendapat kartu ini berperan sebagai target –atau sasaran _bullying_. Peran yang paling dihindari oleh tiap siswa –karena tidak ada yang ingin menjadi target _bullying _selama setahun penuh, bertahan dalam keputusasaan dan harus tunduk pada siapa pun.

* * *

**[]**

* * *

**yeayy~ up~**

**work yang sudah sampe 18K+ lebih di laptop, akhirnya dipublish juga di sini. wkwkwkw**

**dan makasih banyak buat fa0107 untuk reviewnya~ utututu~ kamu yang pertama review, aku terharu **

**((taeten cocok jadi beginian)), hmmz, gimana ya, aku mikirnya Ten cocok saja meranin "Ten" yang disini. Karakter "Ten" di Antagonist, dalam bayanganku tu agak ... _nyabe_. wkwkwkwkw. ya, centil genit nyebelin sombong gitulah kalo pas di sekolah. aku langsung kepikiran Ten, jadi deh Ten meranin "Ten". wkwkwkw.**

**terus kalo bang Tiway yang meranin "Taeyong", yah, soalnya, "Taeyong" itu, depan sama belakangnya beda (?). ada sesuatu yang bikin "Taeyong" jadi ngeselin begini, dan gatau kenapa pas mikirin karakter "Taeyong", aku langsung kepikiran Tiway. kayak ada mirip-miripnya gitu. heheheh XD**

**OKAY! *lucaseu voice**

**Yeorobun! Mind to review? Barangkali ada saran yang membangun?**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Esoknya, tiga orang dari _royal class_ kelas Spade datang secara bersamaan, dengan seragam dan kostum berwarna biru. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, Doyoung dan Taeil langsung menyambut ketiganya –layaknya pengikut sejati. Sama dengan seragam biru dan tambahan sedikit aksesoris yang menandakan bahwa mereka berasal dari _high class_.

Taeyong, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mengenakan mahkota mewah berwarna biru di kepalanya –yang tahun lalu dipakai Jaehyun tidak cocok dengan selera Taeyong. Mahkota Taeyong kali ini tidak menunjukkan aura lembut dan membuat orang-orang langsung tunduk hormat dengan segala puja kebaikan, namun sebaliknya. Mahkota itu layaknya mahkota dari seorang Raja yang penuh kuasa, tidak terkalahkan, dan terlihat tidak boleh ada yang menentangnya sama-sekali. Sepasang dengan mahkota yang saat ini dipakai Ten.

Pakaian Taeyong terlihat mewah, dan berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini Taeyong mengenakan rantai perak mengilap dengan logo _spade_ menggantung di sisi kanan celananya. Lencana biru-hitam-perak bergelantungan di dada dan bahunya, juga sarung tangan hitam –dengan rantai bernuansa _spade_ melingkar dengan elegan di tangan kirinya, membelit sebagian pergelangan tangannya.

Ten mengenakan _choker_ dengan logo _spade_ bernuansa biru-perak-hitam, jas sekolahnya didesain sedemikian rupa agar terlihat elegan dengan beberapa simbol _spade_ disana. Gelang _spade_ melingkari tangan kirinya, bersama dengan sarung tangan hitam. Ditambah rantai perak yang sama seperti Taeyong menggantung di sisi kanan pinggangnya, menyembul hingga terlihat logo _spade _berwarna hitam-perak-biru.

Tak jauh berbeda, Jaehyun juga mengenakan rantai yang sama. Hari ini dia melepas cardigan rajut hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas sekolah yang hampir dipenuhi lencana –tidak sebanyak Taeyong yang seorang _King_, kalau lencana Taeyong sekitar 9, Jaehyun hanya 3-4. Gelang _spade_ yang terbuat dari rantai perak melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang ditata rapi di salah satu sisinya –para gadis sudah berteriak di sepanjang jalan karena melihat penampakan Jaehyun yang tidak biasanya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Ten melihat si _Joker_ yang sedang berjalan lambat-lambat menuju kelas. Seringainya terbentuk begitu saja, dan kepalanya langsung memikirkan suatu kejahatan. Dihampirinya Park Serim, kemudian tangannya menepuk bahu perempuan itu lembut.

Namun yang ditepuk bahunya merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat, seperti ada iblis yang merangkulnya, menariknya ke dalam neraka.

"Park Serim, selamat pagi~" Ten menyapa dengan senyuman, lengannya merangkul bahu Serim dengan akrab. Sapaannya terdengar ramah, namun bagi Serim, sapaan Ten terdengar seperti, _hari pertamamu di neraka telah dimulai_.

Takut, Serim menjawab, "S-selamat pagi ..."

Taeyong dan Jaehyun memperhatikan dalam diam. Doyoung dan Taeil yang ada di belakang _King _dan _Jack_ menatap penasaran Ten yang kini sedang menyapa Serim dengan ramah. Senyum asimetris terbentuk, Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Ten.

_Queen_ terdiam, senyum lebarnya menghilang entah kemana, rangkulannya dilepas begitu saja. Diperhatikannya Serim dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dia melemparkan tasnya kepada Serim. "Bawakan. Jangan sampai tasku rusak. Letakkan itu di mejaku," perintahnya dengan mata yang menatap Serim dengan dingin, membuat Serim merasa seakan diselimuti es. Tubuhnya menggigil dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan patuh.

Pandangan Ten beralih kepada Taeyong, "Aku ingin ke kantin. Mau ikut?" tanyanya pelan, mengajak Taeyong. Perannya sebagai _Queen_ membuatnya tidak bisa seenak jidat menyeret Taeyong ke kantin seperti biasanya. Dia hanya bisa menawarkan, mengajak –dan Taeyong bisa menolaknya sesuka hati jika dia mau, tidak da kewajiban bagi Taeyong untuk menuruti _Queen_.

Senyum asimetris masih dipertahankan. Taeyong melemparkan tasnya kepada Serim sembari berkata, "Bawakan."

Lengan Ten digandeng, dan sebelum pergi bersama Ten, Taeyong berkata pada Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan Taeil, "Kalian ke kelas saja. Aku mau bersama Ten."

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk, mematuhi perintah Taeyong.

"Pasti belum sarapan." Taeyong menebak, menghela nafas. "Kebiasaan. Kalau asam lambungmu naik lagi bagaimana?"

Ten membuang muka, "Tidak sempat."

"Tidak sempat?" Taeyong mengulang. Ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia memasang wajah jahil, "Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa masak."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Taeyong membuat Ten langsung melotot padanya, "Aku bisa masak!" sanggahnya, "Telur mata sapi, telur dadar, nasi goreng." Ten mulai mengabsen makanan apa saja yang bisa dibuatnya.

"Besok mau aku buatkan _omelet rice_?" tawar Taeyong, "Atau telur gulung? Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan brownies keju kesukaanmu?" Taeyong menawarkan berbagai makanan kepada Ten, membuat mata Ten langsung berbinar.

"Mau!"

Taeyong melempar senyum lebar, dalam hati tertawa karena dirinya jauh lebih bisa memasak dibandingkan Ten.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Ten terus berceloteh tentang makanan apa saja yang menurutnya enak –dia hanya membiarkan Taeyong merespon dengan singkat, dan tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti mengoceh. Hingga mereka tiba di kantin, Ten langsung memesan menu sarapan paket A, dengan tambahan daging. Taeyong yang tidak terlalu lapar hanya memesan _raspberry cheesecake_ dan satu kotak susu –dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa susu, atau mungkin masih berharap dengan meminum susu tingginya bisa sedikit bertambah. Setelah duduk, mereka mulai sarapan.

Ten berhenti memakan sarapannya saat melihat sahabatnya memainkan helai rambutnya yang seperti _cotton candy_. "Taeyong _hyung_? Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Eh, tidak apa-apa."

Ten mengernyit, tahu kalau Taeyong sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan berencana akan melakukan sesuatu, namun dia hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Oh, ya," kata Taeyong, membuat Ten yang sedang mengunyah daging ayam memperhatikannya sesaat. "Tadi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tiba-tiba kau diam saat merangkul Park Serim."

Ten tidak langsung menjawab, memilih menyuapkan beberapa sendok lagi ke mulutnya. "Tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia busuk sekali."

Jawaban Ten membuat Taeyong tertawa. "Oh, Ten. Dia adalah protagonisnya, dia tidak busuk. Apapun yang dia lakukan, dari sudut pandang si protagonis, itu selalu benar," kata Taeyong, masih tertawa.

Ucapan Taeyong diangguki oleh Ten, "Ya, ya. Protagonis dan segala sudut pandangnya yang dibenarkan. Memuakkan." Ten mendengus, memilih melanjutkan sarapannya. Makanan ini terlalu enak untuk disisakan. Lagipula tidak baik kalau membuang-buang makanan.

Diam-diam Ten memperhatikan Taeyong yang tertawa. Teringat seseorang pernah berkata padanya, _orang yang mudah tertawa karena hal kecil adalah orang yang kesepian_.

Lee Taeyong, kesepian?

Ten mendengus, tertawa mengejek.

Taeyong sudah memiliki dirinya, untuk apa dia kesepian? **[]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

"Sekian. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya." Pelajaran Sejarah selesai. Guru itu keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang sudah mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Mata Ten menangkap sosok Serim yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Ingatannya langsung melayang ke kejadian tahun lalu, dan dia langsung melesat ke tempat duduk Serim –mengabaikan Taeyong yang bicara tentang tugas sejarah.

Suara debam keras terdengar nyaring, membuat seisi kelas hening, memperhatikan _Queen_ yang membanting meja _Joker_.

Mata Ten berkilat penuh amarah, menatap tajam Serim langsung di matanya, membuat Serim gemetar. Tangannya yang sebelumnya menulis sesuatu di buku langsung diam, terlihat pena yang dipegangnya bergetar. Jantung Serim langsung berdegup kencang, ketakutan.

Jauh disana Taeyong terkekeh, memperhatikan Ten sembari duduk di mejanya, dengan kaki menyilang. Penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Ten –walaupun dirinya sudah menebak, dan biasanya tebakannya selalu benar.

"Berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas lebih awal lagi, sialan?!" Ten mengambil kasar buku Serim, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga Serim tidak bisa mengambilnya. Matanya masih menatap tajam Serim yang kini sudah menyerah tentang bukunya yang diambil paksa oleh Ten. "Ingin menjatuhkan nilai teman-temanmu lagi, dan kau bisa menjadi satu-satunya murid yang mendapat nilai A?! Brengsek!" Ten menyobek lembar buku yang berisi jawaban dari soal yang diberikan guru sejarah tadi, lalu kembali menyobeknya menjadi kecil dengan penuh perasaan –amarah. "Kau pikir kau sudah hebat, dengan menjadi murid yang mengumpulkan tugas paling awal, mendapat nilai A, dan dipuji guru tentang betapa rajinnya dirimu?!" Belum puas mengatai Serim, Ten menarik rambut anak itu dengan kencang, membuat Serim merintih kesakitan. Kulit kepalanya perih. "Kau rendahan! Tidak sadar bahwa anak lain yang mengumpulkan tugas setelahmu akan mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah darimu? Makin jauh jaraknya dari hari kau mengumpulkan tugas, makin rendah nilainya. Kau tidak sadar, hah?!"

Serim mulai menangis, cengkraman Ten tidak main-main –tanda bahwa ini bukanlah akting Ten semata. Ten benar-benar membencinya.

Helai cokelat madu ditarik makin kencang ke belakang, membuat empunya menengadah. "Seluruh murid kelas ini mendapat nilai D di pelajaran Sejarah, karena dirimu! Semuanya D, kecuali dirimu! Sialan! Kau ingin mengulanginya lagi?! Tidak tahu diri!" cengkraman dilepas, kepala dihempaskan ke udara. Dengan sengaja Ten menginjak buku tugas Serim yang teronggok mengenaskan di lantai, membuat sampulnya lusuh.

Ten kembali pada Taeyong, dan kelas kembali ramai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Taeyong menyerahkan tas Ten –barang-barang sahabatnya sudah dia rapikan dengan sukarela.

"Ayo pulang." Taeyong tersenyum, menepuk kepala Ten lembut. "Mau aku belikan _matcha float _sebelum pulang?"

Ten mendesah, mengangguk. Mengiyakan saja apa kata Taeyong. Adrenalinnya masih tinggi –jantungnya masih memompa darah dengan kencang karena kejadian barusan, dan dia memang butuh penenang.

Taeyong menoleh kearah Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan Taeil yang masih saja mengikutinya hingga kelas berakhir. "Pulanglah dulu," katanya, yang langsung diiyakan oleh Doyoung dan Taeil. Keduanya pamit dan berjalan mendahului Taeyong dan Ten. Jaehyun masih disana, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Tuan Muda sekaligus _King_-nya.

"Aku mungkin pulang agak malam. Katakan pada ayah dan ibu kalau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di apartemen Ten."

Jaehyun mengangguk, membungkuk sopan pada Taeyong kemudian pergi. Dia tidak banyak bicara, memang.

Kemudian Taeyong pergi bersama Ten. Tidak lupa Taeyong mentraktir sahabatnya sebelum pulang –_matcha float_. **[]**

* * *

**Yeay~ Bab lima~**

**Makasih banyak buat fa0107 dan fyty buat reviewnya~**

**Karena chap ini pendek banget, jadi bakal double up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Ten tinggal sendiri, di apartemen mewah lantai 16. Orang tuanya sibuk –ibunya dosen senior di salah satu universitas terbaik di negaranya, dan ayahnya adalah pengusaha yang sering bepergian dari satu kota ke kota lain, dan terkadang ke negara lain. Rumah besarnya lebih sering sepi, dan untuk itu Ten memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Sama saja sebenarnya, namun lebih baik di apartemen karena apartemen itu tidak sebesar rumahnya.

Taeyong meletakkan sepiring cumi saus tiram dan udang asam manis di meja makan, kemudian melepas celemeknya dan duduk di kursinya. Ten yang sudah siap dengan sepiring nasi porsi besar langsung mengambil cumi dan udang, lalu mulai makan. "Selamat makan!" katanya riang, menyuap sesendok nasi dan udang, lalu kembali berkata, "Taeyong-ie _hyung_, masakanmu selalu enak."

"Makan dulu, baru bicara," kata Taeyong, mulai menyantap bagiannya. Porsi makannya tidak kalah besar dari Ten.

Dua remaja SMA yang porsi makannya bahkan mengalahkan laki-laki dewasa.

Tanpa disadari Ten, Taeyong memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu laki-laki manis itu marah-marah pada Park Serim, membanting mejanya hingga menjambak rambutnya, dan sekarang dia sudah makan dengan lahap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Perubahan mood yang drastis ini mungkin juga karena pengaruh _matcha float_ gratis tadi sore.

Ten dan makanan manis –dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kau bisa semarah itu hanya karena kejadian nilai D kelas Spade tahun lalu?" Taeyong membuka topik pembicaraan.

Ten mengangguk, mulutnya masih penuh dan sibuk mengunyah. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil cumi lagi –enak, sih.

"Aku tidak paham, tapi kurasa anak kelas hampir semuanya tidak menyukai Serim. Padahal tahun lalu baik-baik saja." Taeyong kembali berkata sebelum memakan kembali makan malamnya.

"Kau memang tidak peka, sih," kata Ten, membuat Taeyong langsung merengut kesal. Ten tertawa, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya sejak tahun lalu."

Mata Taeyong membulat, seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang dia dengar. Seingatnya tahun lalu Ten baik-baik saja dengan Serim. Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Serim seolah tidak terjadi apapun hingga masalah itu menghampiri keduanya. "Serius?"

Ten mengangguk mantap. "Bahkan jauh sebelum masalah itu terjadi."

"Jadi, kau memang tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya?"

Lagi-lagi Ten menangguk, kali ini tidak berkata apapun karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar. Taeyong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Terkadang sahabatnya memang tidak terbaca. Apa yang dilakukan dan dipikirkan bisa jadi jauh berbeda, dan itu sama sekali tidak tertebak. Bahkan Taeyong sendiri, yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Ten, terkadang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Oh, ya." Ten meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Taeyong yang kini balas menatapnya. "Aku punya masalah pribadi dengan Serim, jadi aku punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya dan mem-_bully_-nya. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak pernah punya masalah pribadi dengan Serim, bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu bencinya pada Serim?"

Pertanyaan Ten tidak langsung dijawab. Taeyong menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat, dan Ten masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku juga punya masalah pribadi dengannya, walau aku tidak terlibat secara langsung." **[]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Taeyong pulang setelah selesai makan malam dan memberinya nasehat tentang banyak hal, seperti sikat gigi sebelum tidur, jangan tidur terlalu larut, sampai jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Ten sempat mengatai Taeyong _dasar tidak tahu diri_, _berkacalah sebelum kau menasihatiku._

Tahu kalau Taeyong sering tidur larut dan begadang hingga tidur hanya satu sampai dua jam sehari karena entah mengerjakan apa. Orang itu juga kadang mengabaikan sarapan –kalau bangun kesiangan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengambil jus mangga dari kulkas, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, meletakkan gelas berisi jus di meja belajar lalu duduk di kursi. Tangannya meraih buku tugas dari dalam tas, mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Dia yakin saat ini Taeyong juga sedang belajar –mungkin selain mengerjakan tugas, anak itu juga belajar fisika atau kimia.

Kalau dipikir lagi, nilai Taeyong saat lulus SMP tidak beda jauh darinya yang hanya mendapat nilai 5 di Matematika –Taeyong hampir sama parahnya, sungguh. Saat bertemu kembali setelah tiga tahun, Taeyong benar-benar butuh banyak bimbingan belajar. Anak itu mengaku kalau selama tiga tahun di SMP dia sama sekali tidak belajar –katanya dia hanya mau belajar sedikit di Biologi, Sastra, dan bahasa Inggris.

Teman-teman mereka yang sekarang tidak akan percaya saat tahu kalau nilai Matematika Taeyong dulu hanya 5. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan berkata kalau itu adalah bohong.

Ten masih ingat saat dimana dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Taeyong setelah tiga tahun.

Libur musim dingin. Libur akhir tahun.

Bocah berumur 15 tahun yang menatapnya dengan mata kosong. **[]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

_Yang diingatnya hanyalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang cerewet, berkelakuan seenak jidat, dan jarang memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah berpikir tentang pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya –dia akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, sekalipun itu menyakiti hati orang lain. Dia percaya orang lain tidak akan mempermasalahkan kelakuannya. Toh dia juga baik pada semua orang._

_Namun apa yang ada di hadapannya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang diingatnya._

"_Taeyong-ie _hyung_?" Ten memanggil, tersenyum lebar pada anak itu. Mengharapkan senyum lebar Taeyong, membayangkan Taeyong akan menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat._

"_H-halo ..." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menunduk, menyapanya canggung. Poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya yang melirik ke arah lain, menghindari menatap wajah Ten. Tangannya meremat ujung bajunya, menampilkan kesan orang yang tidak suka –atau tidak bisa– bersosialisasi._

_Kemudian ruang tengah itu hening. Secangkir teh yang disediakan tidak disentuh, keduanya duduk berhadapan, dibatasi meja yang membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap –atau hanya Ten yang menatap Taeyong._

_Suasana benar-benar hening, membuat siapapun tidak nyaman –termasuk Ten dan Taeyong. Ten ingin membuka percakapan, namun kepalanya kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada teman semasa kecilnya. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun anak didepannya benar-benar terlihat canggung, seolah dia tidak biasa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang._

_Sejak kapan Taeyong jadi aneh begini? Ten benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dimana Taeyong yang cerewet dan berisik? Yang tanpa diminta akan langsung berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang bahkan tidak berguna?_

_Ten benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong._ **[]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven** by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Pagi itu Ten tidak berangkat bersama Taeyong. Saat diajak berangkat bersama, sang _King_ bilang kalau ada sedikit masalah, jadi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Hal itu membuat Ten jadi datang ke sekolah dengan bersungut-sungut –niat hati ingin langsung mengajak Taeyong ke kantin dan menemaninya seperti biasa, namun apa daya yang ingin diajak malah datang terlambat. Sudah begitu punggungnya sakit karena tanpa sadar dia tertidur di meja belajarnya sepanjang malam. Dia ingin berbaring di ranjang empuk UKS setelah sarapan, namun Taeyong malah datang terlambat. Mau tidak mau Ten menahan laparnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Mau kubelikan roti?" Doyoung menawarkan. Seperti biasa dia menemani anggota _royal class_ kemanapun mereka pergi. Taeil masih di gerbang sekolah bersama para _pleaser _dan _wannabe _lain, menunggu _royal class _lain datang.

Tawaran Doyoung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih," tolak Ten halus. Lebih memilih menunggu Taeyong dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Baru beberapa langkah dari lab Biologi, sebuah suara membuat Ten berhenti melangkahkan kakinya –dan begitu pula Doyoung. "Ten."

Yang dipanggil menghembuskan nafas kesal, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. Ten sudah keburu ingin sarapan. "Tae–" Ten tidak jadi menyembur Taeyong dengan celotehannya, tentang keterlambatannya ataupun tentang betapa laparnya dia. Sosok di depannya membuatnya diam, memperhatikannya lamat-lamat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Ten meluncur begitu saja dengan mulusnya saat melihat sosok yang terlihat asing namun tidak begitu asing tersebut. Seragamnya terlihat mirip seperti milik Taeyong –seragam sekolah yang dimodifikasi untuk _King_ kelas 3-Spade, tingginya juga seperti Taeyong. Sosok di depannya mirip seperti Taeyong, yang membedakan hanya rambutnya yang seperti tokoh kartun dengan kekuatan es di film _Rise of the Guardians_–

–Ten teringat Taeyong yang merenung sembari memainkan rambutnya tempo hari.

"–tunggu." Ten menunjuk sosok itu. "Kau mengecat rambut?"

Taeyong berkedip, kemudian tertawa. "Ah, kau sadar, ya?" tanyanya, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kenapa mengecat rambut segala? Kau jadi mirip kakek-kakek, sialan. Aku sampai hampir tidak mengenalmu." Ten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersungut-sungut.

Taeyong berpikir, mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia datang ke salon langganannya dan bibi Yoo berkomentar tentang keinginan untuk mengecat rambutnya. "Kurasa rambut _silver_ cocok dengan warna khas kelas Spade –hitam, biru, perak. Kalau rambutku yang kemarin lebih cocok di kelas Heart."

Mendengar alasan Taeyong, Ten hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dan selama itu pula kau akan dikira kakek-kakek."

Taeyong hanya tertawa canggung.

"Oh, ya, Ten."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di depan?"

Taeyong bertanya dengan nada seperti biasa, namun aura intimidasinya sebagai _King_ begitu terasa. Biasanya Ten akan membalasnya dengan kalimat panjang yang disisipi dengan berbagai kata makian, namun kali ini Ten hanya diam, kemudian berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Terkutuklah para _King_ dan segala intimidasinya.

Tepukan lembut di kepalanya membuat Ten mendongak, menatap Taeyong yang tersenyum padanya sembari berkata, "Kalau besok kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama, tunggu aku di depan." Ten hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Sekarang, ayo ke kantin. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, diikuti _Jack, Pleaser, _dan_ Wannabe_ di belakangnya. "Kalian romantis sekali. Saking romantisnya sampai mengalahkan para pasangan normal lain," celetuk Jaehyun yang lama-lama jengah melihat betapa dekatnya Taeyong dan Ten. Tuan Muda-nya itu terkadang bisa menjadi lebih _manly_ daripada biasanya.

"Kan kami sahabat." Jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Ten dan Taeyong secara bersamaan, membuat keduanya tertawa karena kebetulan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kalau kau iri, carilah pacar, Jae." Ten menggoda sahabatnya, membuat Jaehyun memasang wajah masam. Taeyong menertawakannya, membuat wajah Jaehyun makin masam. Namun Jaehyun memilih untuk diam dan mencoba mengembalikan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Terkadang sifatnya yang lain sering muncul sendiri –sifat yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang kalem dan irit bicara.

"Saya tidak tertarik untuk mempunyai pacar, Tuan Muda." Jaehyun menjawab dengan bahasa formalnya –tahu kalau Taeyong paling tidak suka saat Jaehyun mulai berbicara dengan formal padanya –kecuali saat di acara formal atau keadaan yang mengharuskan Jaehyun untuk berbicara formal padanya.

Jawaban Jaehyun membuat Taeyong kesal, namun Taeyong memilih diam dan meladeni Jaehyun dengan menjawab, "Ya sudah. Nikmati kesendirianmu seumur hidupmu."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Taeyong menyerahkan tasnya dan tas Ten pada Doyoung dan Taeil, menyuruhnya untuk meletakkannya di meja. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Ten kembali berjalan menuju kantin untuk sarapan.

Bayangan tentang mimpinya semalam kembali membuatnya teringat kejadian tiga tahun lalu, membuat pikirannya sedikit tidak fokus. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Ten hanya diam, terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Taeyong membuatnya kembali tersadar. Buru-buru Ten menjawab, "Y–ya? Aku baik-baik saja."

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alis, tahu kalau sahabatnya berbohong. "Kau terlihat sedang banyak pikiran. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Senyum tipis Taeyong membuat Ten menghela nafas.

"Semalam tanpa sengaja aku tertidur di meja belajar. Punggungku sakit." Ten menjawab, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang semalam itulah yang terjadi –dia tidak mau menjawab kalau yang mengganggunya adalah mimpi tentang Taeyong. Bisa digoda habis-habisan kalau dia sampai menjawab jujur.

Taeyong terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menatap koridor di depannya. Senyumnya hilang dan dia berkata dengan wajah seriusnya, "Kau tahu, kalau kau memang kesepian di rumah, kau bisa ke rumahku kapan saja kau mau. Atau kau bisa menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menginap di sana."

Ucapan Taeyong membuat Ten terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuatnya teringat saat dimana dia nyaris gila, nyaris depresi, dan saat orang tuanya membawanya ke psikiater. Saat dimana tiap malamnya dia meringkuk sendirian di balik selimut.

Saat dimana Taeyong datang padanya dengan wajah khawatir, memeluknya dan menemaninya.

Mengingatnya membuat Ten ingin menangis dan mengucap syukur, bahwa Taeyong selalu ada untuknya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Perlahan Taeyong merasakan ada yang menyentuh kemudian menggenggam jari kelingkingnya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati tangan Ten yang menggenggam jari kelingkingnya. Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian tangan kirinya mengusak rambut Ten perlahan –tidak mau mengacak rambut yang sudah susah payah dirapikan oleh Ten.

"Terima kasih." Ten berbisik, tidak mau orang lain mendengarnya.

Taeyong menggeleng saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih Ten. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Bodohnya, keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana –juga jepretan kamera dari klub majalah yang entah bagaimana tidak disadari oleh keduanya. Tidak peduli kalau seminggu kemudian fotonya akan dipajang di sampul majalah sekolah dengan _headline_ besar dan heboh, _Romantis! King and Queen of Spade! _**[]**

* * *

**AYO RAMAIKAN FF TAETEEENNN!**

**Kangen TaeTen, huhuuu ... **

**Thanks to fa0107, fyty, dan  1220! Makasih banyak buat reviewnya!**

**fa0107: iyaaa! yang dimaksud Ten itu dirinya sendiri XD**

**fyty: makasih~ oke siap, sampe selesai! ditunggu ya**

** 1220: Huehuehuehuehue~ Park Serim siapa hayo~ nanti bakal ketahuan seiring berjalannya cerita (cielah). ini sudah up. makasih juga ya reviewnya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Malam itu Ten hanya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Di depannya, sebuah buku terbuka, dengan halaman yang terisi dengan coretan –namun bukan coretan rumus atau materi pelajaran. Hanya coretan tidak jelas karena pemiliknya yang sedang tidak ingin belajar. Tidak lama kemudian laki-laki manis itu melempar pena-nya ke sembarang arah, lalu turun dan berpindah tempat untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, melempar tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk.

Tangan kurus itu meraih benda pipih yang tergeletak di meja nakas, melihat layarnya dan mendengus kesal karena tidak ada notifikasi pesan masuk sama sekali.

Bukan, sebenarnya ada banyak pesan yang masuk, hanya saja tidak ada satu pun pesan dari _orang itu_.

Ten membuka kunci layarnya dan membuka aplikasi berwarna hijau yang selalu digunakannya untuk berkirim pesan. Belasan pesan dari Taeyong dibukanya terlebih dahulu –intinya laki-laki itu hanya bertanya apakah Ten baik-baik saja, dan dibalas Ten dengan kalimat _aku baik-baik saja_.

Walau sebenarnya Ten tidak begitu.

Saat ini Ten ingin seseorang yang menemaninya bicara, mengajaknya mengobrol panjang lebar tentang banyak hal.

Ten bisa saja meminta Taeyong menemaninya, namun entah kenapa saat ini Ten sedang tidak ingin Taeyong yang menemaninya.

Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser layar, dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat tahu pesan yang dia kirimkan ke _orang itu _sejak tadi siang belum dibalas, bahkan dibaca pun tidak.

Ponsel dilempar begitu saja, kemudian Ten bergelung dalam selimutnya –memilih untuk tidur, walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Tempat ini terlalu hening, bahkan Ten bisa mendengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak tiap detiknya.

Pikiran Ten mulai berkelana kemana-mana, dan entah bagaimana dia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana dia kehilangan sesuatu yang menjadi salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya. Malam dimana Ten menangis histeris, memeluk tubuh yang terbujur kaku dengan noda darah yang ikut mengotori pakaiannya sendiri. Suara sirine yang terdengar nyaring, dan bau obat-obatan.

Mengingatnya membuat tubuh Ten kembali menggigil walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut mengalir, dan Ten menangis sendirian –lagi.

_Ah, Taeyong _hyung _pasti marah lagi saat besok pagi dia melihat mataku._

Walaupun begitu, Ten tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Laki-laki manis itu sesenggukan, kemudian suara tangisan yang menyedihkan terdengar dari kamar luas yang hanya ditempati oleh satu orang tersebut. Ten merasa kesal, kecewa, namun juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Ten hanya ingin kekasihnya memperhatikan dirinya, menemaninya di saat dia sendirian agar bayang-bayang menyeramkan itu tidak menghantui dirinya lagi. Apa itu salah?

Ten tidak masalah kalau besok Taeyong mengomelinya lagi, namun untuk saat ini, Ten hanya ingin mengurangi beban pikirannya dengan menangis.

Begitu pikir Ten. Namun nyatanya, apa yang dipikirkan Ten tidak terjadi. Taeyong tidak bertanya apapun hingga keduanya duduk di salah satu meja kantin sembari sarapan –tepatnya, Taeyong yang menemani Ten sarapan. Ten merasa percuma karena dia sudah was-was kalau-kalau Taeyong akan kembali mengomel tentang matanya yang bengkak setelah menangis semalaman. Jadi, untuk sekarang Ten merasa santai-santai saja. Namun, tidak lama setelah Ten menghabiskan sarapannya dan sedang meminum jusnya, Taeyong bersandar pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Ten dalam.

Ah, ternyata Taeyong tetap akan mengomel.

"Menangis lagi?"

Rasanya jantung Ten berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Laki-laki manis itu tidak menjawab, memilih diam karena Taeyong sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Ten menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Biasanya Taeyong langsung bicara panjang lebar tanpa menyaring kata-katanya dua kali, atau menasehatinya dengan kata-kata yang cukup menusuk. Namun sekarang laki-laki itu hanya diam setelah menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, Taeyong ingin langsung bicara panjang lebar, namun dia menahannya. Taeyong lelah menasehati Ten terus-menerus, dan untuk satu hal lain yang Taeyong tidak bisa katakan, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Ten itu menahan kalimat panjangnya.

Itu malah membuat Ten jadi merasa tidak enak.

"_Hyung_, mau ikut makan malam?" Ten bertanya, memecah keheningan yang terasa canggung.

"Dimana?"

Ten angkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Sekalian jalan-jalan." Setelahnya Ten nyengir lebar, membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

"Hanya berdua?" Taeyong kembali bertanya setelah sebelumnya mendengus karena jawaban Ten.

Kali ini Ten terdiam sejenak, ragu ingin menjawab apa. "... Yeonmin juga ikut."

Kembali hening, lalu terdengar helaan nafas Taeyong yang diikuti suara derit kursi, membuat jantung Ten langsung berdebar kencang, berpikir bahwa Taeyong akan membentaknya keras. Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Ten dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Aku tidak ikut kalau begitu," katanya, membuat Ten membulatkan mata.

Biasanya Taeyong ikut, mau ada Yeonmin atau tidak. Walaupun disertai kata-kata keluhan, Taeyong pasti ikut. Taeyong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang dirinya yang hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk antara pasangan itu.

Pertama, dia tidak mengomel tentang kantung mata Ten. Kedua, dia menolak ajakan Ten tanpa banyak bicara.

Hari ini Taeyong aneh.

Aneh sekali, dan yang berpikiran begitu bukan hanya Ten. Pelayan pribadi Taeyong –alias Jaehyun– juga berpikir demikian. Bedanya, untuk saat ini Jaehyun perlu menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar kepada Tuan Muda berambut nyentrik tersebut.

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. _Sabar, Jaehyun_.

"Tuan Muda, tolong makan yang benar."

Jaehyun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghujat tuannya sendiri yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya tanpa berniat memakannya sedikitpun. Lihat, sekarang makanan itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Yang dinasehati sepertinya tidak peduli. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

_Lalu kenapa kau tetap duduk di meja makan dan mengambil jatah makan malammu?_

Jaehyun hanya bisa protes dalam hati. Bisa langsung dipecat oleh Tuan Besar kalau dia berani bicara begitu –sebenarnya tidak, namun Jaehyun tetap tidak berani.

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah seolah mati-matian menahan sesuatu. "Kau ingin protes, kan? Ayo keluarkan saja," kata Taeyong, masih memasang wajah datarnya. Kalimat itu diucapkan Taeyong tanpa niat mengajak adu mulut, namun kalau Taeyong yang mengucapkannya, rasanya itu seperti menantang orang untuk berkelahi dengannya.

"Tidak." Jaehyun memasang senyum kaku, "Tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban Jaehyun menuai dengusan Taeyong –_cih, sok sekali_.

Jaehyun mengamati tuannya yang kini meletakkan alat makan dan mendorong piringnya menjauh, berganti dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. "Tuan Muda, apa Anda ada masalah?"

"Jangan formal." Lagi-lagi Taeyong mengingatkan. Setelah itu hening, sampai akhirnya Taeyong kembali berbicara, "Rasanya aku kesal sekali."

Jaehyun mendengarkan. Sudah bisa menebak kalau Taeyong uring-uringan karena Ten. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Taeyong begini kalau bukan Ten?

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya."

Baru saja Taeyong menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ponsel laki-laki itu berdering. Tertera nama Ten di sana. Taeyong menerima panggilan masuk itu dan berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit menjauh dari Jaehyun.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong kembali, namun bukan untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dia melewati meja makan begitu saja dan buru-buru ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua –kamar dengan dua daun pintu berwarna putih gading. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaehyun melihat Taeyong menuruni tangga, melewati dirinya yang berdiri di _ballroom _bawah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taeyong meninggalkan kediaman Lee. **[]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Saat memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen Ten, jam digital di mobilnya menunjukkan pukul 09.35 malam. Seharusnya saat ini Taeyong sudah duduk di meja belajarnya, mengerjakan tugas atau setidaknya membaca beberapa lembar buku pelajarannya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeyong mengabaikan kebiasaannya hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang beberapa saat yang lalu menelponnya, berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Taeyong.

Di depan pintu nomor 127, Taeyong mengeluarkan kartu kunci dari dompetnya dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu apartemen Ten. Tidak ada semenit dia sudah ada di dalam apartemen Ten, melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamar Ten yang ada di dekat ruang tengah.

"Ten, ini aku."

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ten yang terlihat kacau –mata sembab, hidung dan pipi memerah, dan rambut yang berantakan. Laki-laki manis itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana training selutut.

"Taeyong_-ie hyung_ ..." Ten menyeret Taeyong untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian tanpa permisi langsung menerjang Taeyong dan memeluknya erat, membuat Taeyong terjungkal dan terbaring pasrah di sana. Ten memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Taeyong tanpa peduli pada Taeyong yang akan merasakan sesak karena ulahnya.

Samar-samar Taeyong mendengar Ten yang sesenggukan, kemudian laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya itu menangis.

Tangan Taeyong tergerak untuk mengusap lembut kepala Ten, menenangkannya. Mulutnya terasa gatal ingin bertanya apa yang membuat Ten menangis, namun ditahan. Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Ten seperti ini. Antara Ten yang kesepian dan Ten yang memiliki masalah dengan Yeonmin –pacarnya–.

Atau keduanya?

Rahang Taeyong mengeras –memang, Yeonmin bukanlah laki-laki terbaik untuk Ten. **[]**

* * *

**thanks to MintBerry1220 atas reviewnya~**

**yep, mari lestarikan ff TaeTen! kangen mereka akutu. kangen banget**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Ten mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek pesan masuk dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari Yeonmin mengisi notifikasinya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka jarang berkirim pesan. Yeonmin bilang dia sibuk, ingin fokus belajar karena ingin masuk salah satu universitas terbaik nasional –walaupun Ten tahu itu hanya alasan semata. Terkadang Ten berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yeonmin, namun setelah dipikir lagi, dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Memang, melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Yeonmin hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala, menambah beban pikiran.

"Siapa?" Taeyong yang kembali dari toilet bertanya. Dia mendudukkan diri di bangku depan Ten, mengamati sahabatnya sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya –berkirim pesan.

"Yeonmin." Ten menjawab singkat. Sibuk memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada pacarnya. Ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang terpendam di hati dan pikirannya. "Dia mengataiku tidak peka, tidak paham perasannya, dan lain sebagainya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah bercermin."

"Ada masalah apa lagi memangnya?" tanya Taeyong, walaupun dalam hati sudah menebak kalau masalahnya sama saja dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Ten terlampau sering menceritakan masalah-masalahnya pada Taeyong, terutama tentang si Yeonmin itu.

"Masih masalah yang sama."

Tepat.

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Kalau memang sudah tidak betah, akhiri saja. Beberapa hal memang lebih baik dilepaskan, karena saat dipertahankan malah membuat sakit."

Nasehat Taeyong diabaikan, masih memilih meladeni Yeonmin. Taeyong angkat bahu, sudah tidak peduli tentang urusan asmara sahabatnya _–nanti juga akan berakhir sendiri_.

Sedari dulu masalah antara Ten dan Yeonmin selalu sama –Taeyong sampai hafal betul hingga detailnya. Yeonmin yang makin mengabaikan Ten dengan alasan sibuk mempersiapkan masa depannya, dan Yeonmin yang selalu mengatai Ten tidak paham dengan keadaannya. Padahal Ten hanya butuh teman bicara –selain sahabatnya.

Mata Taeyong mengamati Ten yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka –dari awal memang tidak suka pada Yeonmin. Laki-laki itu memang tidak tahu diri.

Apa dua tahun tidak cukup untuk memahami Ten? Taeyong rasa temannya sangat mudah dibaca –bahkan dalam waktu satu bulan Taeyong bisa dekat dan paham karakter Ten. Namun laki-laki itu tidak –seakan memang tidak berniat untuk mengenal Ten lebih jauh.

Taeyong masih ingat saat Ten menangis hampir tiap malamnya hanya karena bertengkar dengan Yeonmin. Taeyong hampir mengatai Ten berlebihan, sebelum Ten bercerita tentang Yeonmin yang mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya tentang Ten. Mulai dari Ten yang keras kepala sampai Ten yang tidak pernah memikirkan Ash.

Ingin rasanya Taeyong melindasnya dengan buldoser.

Saat Yeonmin sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit, hari itu juga Ten langsung melesat ke sana untuk menjenguknya. Saat Yeonmin butuh bantuan untuk tugas sekolahnya, Ten akan sebisa mungkin membantunya. Saat Yeonmin ingin sesuatu atau sedang tidak ingin sesuatu, Ten akan mengerti.

Rahang Taeyong mengeras, tangannya mengepal –laki-laki itu tidak pantas untuk Ten.

Jaehyun yang ada di dekat Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kepalan tangan Taeyong. Berpikir apa yang membuat Tuan Muda-nya itu begitu marah. **[]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

"Taeyong-ie _hyung_."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya yang buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, Ten langsung menghampiri Taeyong dan berkata, "Yeonmin _hyung_ menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, mengabaikan Ten begitu saja. Namun Ten tidak ambil pusing dan tetap pergi menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa mengajak Taeyong.

Senyum Ten makin lebar saat menemui Yeonmin yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Laki-laki berseragam merah itu terlihat tidak tersenyum walaupun Ten sudah di depan matanya. Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi Yeonmin berkata, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ten mengangguk, masih dengan senang hati mengiyakan.

Hening beberapa saat. Yeonmin terlihat sedang menyusun kata-katanya, dan Ten menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya Yeonmin menarik nafas, kemudian menatap Ten tepat di matanya, "Kau tahu kan kita sudah kelas tiga?"

Ten mengangguk.

"Aku ingin fokus pada tujuanku, dan aku tidak bisa jika harus menuruti kemauanmu tiap waktu." Yeonmin menghela nafas, tahu bahwa topik ini memang cukup sensitif untuk mereka berdua. "Aku ingin kau mengerti. Jangan marah jika aku tidak membalas satu atau dua pesanmu."

Kemudian Ten terdiam. Laki-laki itu mencerna kata-kata Yeonmin, lalu berkata, "Semuanya juga ingin fokus pada tujuan mereka, _hyung_. Tidak hanya kau," mulainya. "Alasanmu hanya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar belajar atau tidak saat kau tidak membalas pesanku selama dua sampai tiga jam. Siapa tahu kau sedang membuka aplikasi lain di ponselmu dan mengabaikanku? Atau kau malah sedang menonton film? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sungguh, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan." Ten menghela nafas, mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini juga. "Aku juga belajar. Aku juga punya tujuan. Tapi aku tetap bisa meluangkan waktu untuk orang lain."

Yeonmin baru saja akan membuka mulut saat Ten kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang aku harus memahamimu. Kapan aku tidak memahamimu? Selama ini aku selalu mencoba mengerti. Apa yang biasa kau lakukan, apa yang kau suka dan tidak, bahkan aku mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandangmu. Kapan aku tidak mengerti dirimu?" Ten merasakan tangannya sudah mengepal. Emosinya makin meluap, apa yang coba dia tahan sepertinya akan keluar sebentar lagi. "Sekarang aku akan bertanya balik, kapan kau bisa mengerti diriku?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat madu itu menghela nafas kasar. "Kapan aku bisa mengerti dirimu?" ulangnya, "Aku selalu mencobanya tiap waktu. Aku selalu berusaha peka, selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memahamimu."

"Tapi kelakuanmu tidak begitu." Ten berusaha untuk menekan emosinya sekeras mungkin. Ini tidak baik, pengendalian emosinya sudah cukup meningkat sejak kelas satu, tapi hanya karena hal sepele begini emosinya jadi tidak terkendali. Emosi yang meluap saat sedang berdebat adalah hal yang buruk –karena pikirannya akan kacau dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesendirian. Tapi saat ini aku tinggal sendiri, dan saat aku butuh teman bicara kau tidak ada."

"Kau kan bisa menghubungi temanmu yang lain. Tidak harus aku."

"Oh? Jadi status pacar itu untuk apa?"

Yeonmin tidak menjawab.

"Jadi apa gunanya aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman denganmu?" Ten kembali bertanya, nada bicaranya sedikit naik, dan dia masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak ingin meledak disini dan berakhir dengan menampar dan memberi banyak pukulan pada orang di depannya. "Rasanya aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Kau sudah mengenalku selama dua tahun namun di tahun ini kau makin dingin padaku. Jadi sebenarnya aku ini apa bagimu?"

"Itu wajar karena aku makin dewasa."

"Dewasa?" Ten memasang wajah mencemooh, mengejek Yeonmin. Alasan konyol. "Apanya yang dewasa? Dewasa berarti kau sudah bisa memilah mana yang baik dan buruk, apa yang penting dan tidak penting, dan memperlakukan orang di sekitarmu dengan adil. Dewasa berarti kau tidak labil."

Ten menarik nafas, berhenti sejenak untuk memilah perkataannya. "Lalu kau bilang sikap dinginmu ini tanda bahwa kau sudah dewasa? Apa menurutmu semua orang dewasa bersikap dingin? Tidak, _hyung_. Pemikiranmu itu sungguh bodoh. Tidak logis."

Laki-laki itu mendesah kasar. Alasannya menemui Ten hanya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman, namun berakhir seperti ini. Ten mengeluarkan isi hatinya tepat di depannya –sebagian besar dirasanya tidak bermutu, hanya keinginan konyol seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta. Namun baru saja dia merasa kalah telak. "Ten, tolong mengerti. Aku ingin fokus pada ujianku. Aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu tiap waktu, aku juga butuh waktuku sendiri untuk belajar."

Ten masih mempertahankan tatapan merendahkannya, "Aku juga fokus pada ujianku. Semua orang begitu. Hanya saja, mereka masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk _bersosialisasi_."

Sindiran tajam. Yeonmin tidak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi. Laki-laki itu diam, kemudian kakinya bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya memikirkan alasan lain. Dia tidak bisa tiap waktu membalas pesan Ten, entah kenapa.

"Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai inisiatif untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu padaku. Merasa seolah tidak bersalah –yang membuatku kesal itu kau. Aku kesal karena kau membalas pesanku dengan singkat seolah aku membuatmu kesal, seolah kau tidak ingin aku mengirimimu pesan lagi. Sungguh, _hyung_, aku hanya butuh teman bicara selain sahabatku, namun kau tidak ada untukku."

Benar, dirinya bertingkah seolah tidak sudah tidak menginginkan Ten. Namun bukan berarti dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan laki-laki manis itu lagi. Dia masih peduli.

"Taeyong _hyung_ jelas lebih baik darimu." Ten teringat sahabatnya. Sekilas dia teringat saran-saran Taeyong saat dirinya mengeluh tentang hubungannya dengan Yeonmin. Taeyong memberinya banyak siraman rohani –yang Ten ingat tidak banyak, hanya sebagiannya, karena yang sebagian masuk lewat telinga kanan dan langsung keluar lewat telinga kiri.

Saat Ten ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yeonmin namun di saat yang sama dia tidak ingin menyesal karena hubungannya dengan Yeonmin berakhir, Taeyong berkata, _'Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Masih ada teman-temanmu. Ada Jaehyun, Taeil, Doyoung. Mereka akan selalu ada untukmu, dan mereka jauh lebih pengertian dari pada Yeonmin.'_. Taeyong tidak menyebut namanya sendiri, entah kenapa –mungkin dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia bisa lebih baik dari pada Yeonmin.

Kemudian Taeyong juga pernah berkata, '_Beberapa hal justru akan lebih menyakitkan saat dipertahankan_.'

Juga sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, '_Aku ingin kau tidak lebih terluka dari ini, namun aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal setelah kau mengakhiri hubungan itu._'

Kurang baik apa Taeyong?

Mengingatnya membuat Ten memasang senyum sinis, "Dia jauh lebih peka darimu, dia selalu ada untukku, dan jauh lebih dewasa darimu."

"Jadi, kalau Taeyong itu sama-sama menjalin hubungan denganmu, kau pasti memilihnya, bukan aku, begitu?" Yeonmin bertanya. Harga dirinya sedikit terinjak karena Ten yang secara tidak langsung berkata kalau sahabatnya jauh lebih baik darinya yang jelas-jelas pacar dari Ten dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman.

"Tentu saja!" Ten menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu. "Bahkan mungkin saja aku akan menikah dengannya."

Dalam hatinya Yeonmin mengumpat. Dia tidak tahu sebaik apa Taeyong, sampai Ten membandingkannya dengan laki-laki itu.

Yeonmin memang beberapa kali bertemu dengan Taeyong –bersama Ten. Namun pertemuan yang sedikit dan singkat itu tidak membuatnya paham bagaimana sifat Taeyong. Dilihat sekilas, hubungan Taeyong dan Ten memang seperti sahabat kebanyakan. Berbagai umpatan dan hinaan dilontarkan tanpa takut membuat sakit hati si penerima hinaan. Dan Yeonmin tidak tahu bagian mana dari Taeyong yang membuat Ten lebih memilih sahabatnya itu daripada dirinya yang notabene pacarnya.

"Sayang sekali Taeyong _hyung_ tidak menjalin hubungan yang lebih denganku." Ten mendengus. Dia memainkan kukunya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Yeonmin, "Sifat jelekmu masih banyak, _hyung_. Banyak sekali hingga aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu. Ketidakpekaanmu sungguh luar biasa, dan kau juga sangat bodoh –bahkan kau bertanya hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya berulang kali, membuatku malas menjelaskan hal yang sama berulang kali." Ten menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir di sini. Sekarang juga."

Ten sudah memikirkannya matang-matang selama beberapa menit. Dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menyesal, dan yakin ada banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Yeonmin di luar sana. Laki-laki di dunia ini tidak hanya Yeonmin.

Ten juga tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Yeonmin menambah beban pikirannya. Selama enam bulan terakhir dia jadi kurang tidur, dan tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena masalahnya dengan Yeonmin. Kantung matanya yang menghitam sampai harus dia tutupi dengan riasan yang lebih tebal dari riasannya yang biasa.

_Memang lebih baik dilepaskan. Menahannya hanya akan membuatku lebih buruk_.

Lagipula, selama dua tahun ini Yeonmin tidak bisa memahaminya sama sekali. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak ambil pusing dengan dirinya yang hidup sendirian, atau bagaimana dengan masa lalunya. Yeonmin hanya fokus dengan dirinya sendiri. Ten tidak butuh orang seperti itu di kehidupannya. Kehadiran Yeonmin hanya sebagai tokoh pembantu yang hanya muncul sedikit, lalu menghilang. Hanya angin lalu, tidak penting dan tidak harus dipikir serius.

"Apa?! Kau seenaknya mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja? Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih menerimamu selama ini." Sumbu kesabaran Yeonmin seakan terbakar habis. Merasa waktu yang dia habiskan selama dua tahun sia-sia.

"_Kau_? _Menerimaku_? Dan _aku_ yang harus bersyukur?" Ten menatap tajam Yeonmin, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit menciut. Ten tertawa sinis, "Sepertinya kau harus bercermin. _Aku_ yang _menerimamu_, _kau_ yang _mengejarku_. Jadi, _kau _yang seharusnya bersyukur karena aku_ menerimamu _selama ini." Ten menatap rendah Yeonmin yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

Harga dirinya hancur diinjak-injak Ten, dan baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menginjak-injak harga dirinya dengan mudah layaknya menginjak debu di jalanan. Sumbu kesabarannya habis, dan kini dia meledak. Tangan kanan melayang, berniat mendarat di pipi Ten bersamaan dengan umpatan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Namun tangan itu hanya menghantam angin.

Tubuh Ten terasa ditarik ke belakang, limbung sejenak sebelum dirinya menghantam tubuh orang yang menarik tangannya kasar. Aroma mint bercampur lemon yang segar menyapa indra penciumannya. Parfum yang sangat dikenalnya. "Taeyong _hyung_?" Ten mendongak, mendapati Taeyong yang menatap tajam kearah Yeonmin yang masih terbakar amarah.

Tubuhnya kembali ditarik. Kali ini dilempar menuju Jaehyun, seakan dirinya bola voli yang bisa seenaknya dioper kesana-kemari.

"Siapa kau?" Yeonmin bertanya dengan kasar kepada Taeyong yang dengan seenaknya muncul dan ikut campur urusannya dengan Ten. Laki-laki itu tidak mengenali Taeyong walaupun sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali –Taeyong sendiri kagum, ingatan Yeonmin ternyata memang sangat buruk, persis seperti apa kata Ten. Bahkan Taeyong yang sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Yeonmin saja dilupakan. Apa orang di depannya ini mengalami _pikun dini_?

Mungkin karena warna rambutnya juga? Silver. Karena seingat Taeyong, dia bertemu dengan Yeonmin saat rambutnya masih berwarna _dark brown_, dan saat itu juga rambutnya memiliki belah samping, ditata sedemikian rupa. Saat ini poninya menutupi dahi –Taeyong malas untuk menyemprot rambutnya atau memberi _gel_ pada rambutnya agar kaku sehingga tatanan belah sampingnya tidak rusak.

Taeyong tertawa, "Aku?" ulangnya, lalu memasang senyuman sombong, begitu angkuh. "Aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti Ten." Bahkan nada bicaranya saja menyebalkan. Siapa pun yang mendengar nada bicaranya pasti merasa ingin menampar Taeyong.

Di belakangnya, Ten menatap Taeyong dengan wajah _blank_. Seingatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu Taeyong terlihat tidak peduli saat dia berkata akan menemui Yeonmin. Juga, Taeyong selalu memasang wajah tidak suka tiap kali Ten bercerita tentang Yeonmin atau saat Ten mengajaknya jalan bersama Yeonmin.

Taeyong adalah orang anti-Yeonmin nomor satu.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan potong perkataanku selama aku bicara." Yeonmin bisa melihat mata Taeyong yang berkilat penuh kebencian. Dia hanya diam, menunggu Taeyong berbicara. Kepalanya masih berpikir tentang siapa orang di depannya –wajahnya tidak asing, namun Yeonmin tidak bisa ingat.

"Selama ini Ten selalu bersabar tiap menghadapimu, dia yang paling peduli padamu, dan aku tidak bisa melarangnya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu," ada jeda diantaranya, "namun kali ini aku benar-benar memaksa. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan Ten lagi."

Yeonmin seolah mendengar Taeyong yang berkata, _enyah kau dari hadapanku_.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan Ten! Memangnya kau siapa?!" Yeonmin mengepalkan tangannya, makin marah karena ada orang asing yang seenak jidat mencampuri urusan pribadinya dengan Ten. Lagi, orang itu seakan yang memegang kuasa atas segalanya. Memangnya dia siapa?

Mata Taeyong makin menyipit, "_Aku_?" ulangnya. Dia diam sejenak. Seingatnya tadi Yeonmin sudah bertanya siapa dirinya, dan Taeyong juga sudah menjawab. Benar kata Ten, laki-laki ini memang suka mengulang-ulang pertanyaan, bahkan yang sudah dijawab masih juga dia tanyakan. "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi."

Pengendalian emosi Taeyong sangat baik, jadi di saat seperti ini Taeyong bisa tetap tenang seolah dia tidak memiliki emosi seperti kebanyakan orang. Otaknya bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dan membalas perkataan lawan bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah. Karena itulah sebagian besar lawan bicara Taeyong mudah sekali tersulut emosi, salah satunya adalah Yeonmin, yang saat ini mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Urusanku hanya dengan Ten. Jangan ikut campur! Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Wajah Yeonmin memerah. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun karena Taeyong.

"Saat ini urusan Ten juga urusanku." Taeyong melirik Ten yang hanya berdiri di belakangnya sembari menatap Yeonmin dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya anak itu tidak keberatan dengan Taeyong yang ikut campur, jadi Taeyong melanjutkan debatnya dengan Yeonmin. Matanya kembali kepada Yeonmin, menatap laki-laki yang seakan ingin memukul dirinya. "Asal kau tahu, masalah kalian itu sedikit menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin tiap malamnya mendengar keluhan tentang dirimu. Jadi, untuk kebaikanku juga, aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan lagi dengan Ten, oke?"

Ucapan Taeyong memang kurang ajar –secara terang-terangan berkata kalau dia terganggu dengan Ten yang mengeluh tentang Yeonmin tiap malamnya. Untuk beberapa detik Ten memelototi Taeyong, tidak terima dengan sindirannya. Sayang sekali Taeyong tidak peduli.

Laki-laki berambut _silver _itu mendesah kasar, "Jujur saja aku tidak suka orang sepertimu. Kau yang mengemis cinta pada Ten, namun kau juga yang mengabaikan perhatian Ten. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada psikis Ten, namun kau seakan tidak tahu." Mata tajam Taeyong menatap Yeonmin seakan ingin membunuh tanpa belas kasih, membuat laki-laki itu gemetar.

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Yeonmin merasakan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin hanya karena seseorang yang menatapnya tajam. Orang di depannya ini mengeluarkan aura membunuh, dan itu ditujukan padanya. Yeonmin pikir orang ini bisa saja _benar-benar _membunuhnya, bahkan dengan cara yang sadis. Aura intimidasinya tidak main-main, sungguh luar biasa.

Untuk kali ini, Yeonmin tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki ini. Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi, Yeonmin buru-buru pergi dari sana, mengabaikan tatapan mencemooh orang-orang. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah di puncak, namun laki-laki yang mengaku mengenal Ten itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati hanya karena aura intimidasinya.

_Sialan_. **[]**

* * *

**hayoloh~**

**btw, makasih banyak reviewnya~ *bow**

**lovingtaeten: iya, tapi yang di wp ketinggalan satu chapter. ehehehe**

**MintBerry1220:**** iya ini udah up. minggu ini up dua loh :"D**

**fyty:**** Taeyong terjebak dalam kata "sahabat" bhaks XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Sepeninggal Yeonmin, Taeyong menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya kembali. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Telapak tangannya juga sedikit kebas.

"Taeyong _hyung_."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, hanya diam. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya, meminta Ten untuk langsung bicara.

"Terima ka–"

"Tidak masalah." Taeyong memotong ucapan Ten begitu saja. Tubuhnya berbalik, berniat masuk kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya yang masih di dalam sana.

"Biar aku yang mengambilkannya." Tanpa persetujuan Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung mendahului Taeyong dan masuk ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Taeyong yang berdiri mematung dengan Ten di dekatnya.

Hening.

Sudah lama sejak mereka saling diam karena salah satunya yang marah. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Taeyong menunduk. Dia tahu Taeyong sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik sejak tadi –sejak dia berkata bahwa dia akan menemui Yeonmin di gerbang sekolah.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti dirinya. Seharusnya dia tahu alasan kenapa Taeyong tidak menyukai Yeonmin –karena laki-laki itu sering membuatnya menangis hampir tiap malam. Karena Yeonmin begitu tidak peka akan keadaannya. Karena Yeonmin tidak selalu ada untuknya.

"_Hyung_, aku–"

"Diam." Ucapan Ten kembali dipotong, membuat Ten langsung diam, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia hanya bisa menunduk.

Dia tahu kalau dia yang salah disini. Taeyong sudah berkali-kali menunjukkan gelagat bahwa dia tidak menyukai Yeonmin sebagai kekasihnya, namun dia mengabaikannya begitu saja –bahkan dia tidak mau tahu apa alasan Taeyong tidak menyukai Yeonmin, karena di matanya, Yeonmin adalah sosok laki-laki yang begitu diimpikannya. Dia juga takut akan menyesal setelah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yeonmin –bagaimana jika seandainya dia tidak menemukan yang sebaik Yeonmin?

Bahkan setelah Yeonmin memperlakukannya seolah dia tidak lagi membutuhkan dirinya, Ten masih saja berharap bahwa Yeonmin akan mengalah, menghubunginya dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Atau bahkan menemuinya di apartemennya. Ten masih berharap banyak pada Yeonmin bahkan setelah Taeyong berkata bahwa Yeonmin telah banyak berubah.

"Yeonmin tidak ada saat kau begitu membutuhkannya." Taeyong masih memunggungi Ten, dan dia berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Ten hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Taeyong –dia tahu saat ini lebih baik mendengarkan ucapan Taeyong, karena bagaimanapun dirinya yang bersalah.

Ten mendengar helaan nafas Taeyong sebelum laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu kembali berbicara. "Padahal kau pernah memberitahunya tentang keadaan psikismu, tapi saat kau membutuhkannya di sisimu, dia tidak peduli. Membalas pesanmu saja tidak, apalagi datang ke apartemenmu." Ten bisa melihat tubuh Taeyong yang bergetar, dan Ten masih terdiam, kepalanya masih menunduk dalam, membuat helaian poninya menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Namun Ten langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu merasakan dekapan hangat yang begitu dikenalnya. Pundaknya terasa basah, dan dekapan itu begitu erat hingga membuatnya hampir sulit bernafas. Taeyong memeluknya, dan laki-laki itu menangis. "Aku ingin menemanimu selama yang aku bisa, aku ingin menjadi teman bicaramu, namun aku tahu aku hanyalah sahabatmu. Terkadang kau lebih membutuhkan Yeonmin daripada aku, jadi aku tidak marah saat kau membatalkan janji kita demi Yeonmin, aku tidak marah saat kau tiba-tiba mengajak Yeonmin di tengah acara kita."

Pelukan Taeyong, kemudian kalimatnya. Ten merasakan matanya memanas dan dadanya sesak. Ingatan tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya dengan Taeyong demi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yeonmin, lalu saat dia secara mendadak mengajak Yeonmin untuk ikut acaranya dengan Taeyong terbayang di kepalanya. Dan Taeyong selalu diam, tidak protes. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan geleng-geleng kepala, terkadang ditambah senyum tipis yang entah apa artinya –Ten tidak menyadari sedikit raut kesal dan kecewa yang ada di wajah Taeyong.

"Aku merelakan waktuku demi dirimu yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yeonmin, jadi aku benar-benar marah tiap kali kau menghubungiku sembari menangis dan mengoceh tentang Yeonmin yang sering mengabaikanmu dan tidak pernah mengalah untuk meminta maaf kepadamu atas kesalahannya. Aku marah tiap kali kau datang ke sekolah dengan wajah sembab dan kantung mata yang menghitam karena malamnya kau sendirian, tanpa teman bicara dan menghabiskan malammu seorang diri." Taeyong masih mengeluarkan isi hatinya, membuat Ten makin mengeraskan tangisannya –dia merasakan penyesalan, dan mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Taeyong terhadap dirinya. Di bahunya, Taeyong masih menangis, sama parahnya seperti dirinya. "Aku ingin protes kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi teman bicaramu saat Yeonmin tidak bisa. Aku ingin protes kenapa kau tidak memintaku datang ke rumahmu dan menemanimu sepanjang malam. Aku ingin protes kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Yeonmin dan mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusanmu sejauh itu –kau punya hak untuk memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri, jadi aku hanya diam."

Dalam pelukan Taeyong, Ten berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf –tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain selain maaf.

Keduanya mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih menunggu urusan mereka selesai, membawakan tas keduanya sambil bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah. **[]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

"Taeyong _sunbae_ benar-benar _gentle_, bahkan aku bisa meleleh kalau aku jadi Ten _sunbae_."

"Walaupun begitu, Taeyong _sunbae_ masihlah manusia, dia bisa menangis juga, ya? Seperti kemarin sore."

"Tapi, dia benar-benar keren! Aku iri dengan Ten _sunbae_ yang bisa sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taeyong _sunbae_."

Doyoung menghela nafas. Dia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah, menunggu tiga orang _royal class_ datang bersama Taeil. Laki-laki yang sedikit irit bicara itu hanya diam sembari memperhatikan pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Obrolan para gadis dari kelas 1 dan 2 sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Dia jelas tahu mengenai kabar berakhirnya hubungan Ten dan kekasihnya –Jaehyun menjelaskan semuanya lewat telepon tadi malam, juga alasan kenapa mereka bertiga tidak ikut kelas tambahan di sore hari.

Bicara soal Taeyong, Doyoung benar-benar mengagumi laki-laki itu –bukan dalam soal asmara, tapi tentang Taeyong yang begitu keren saat dirinya menjadi anggota _royal class_, bahkan saat menjadi _King_.

Perlakuannya terhadap Ten juga membuat Doyoung kagum. Taeyong rela melakukan apa saja untuk Ten, bahkan dari yang dia dengar dari Jaehyun, Taeyong pernah pergi ke rumah Ten saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam –hanya untuk menemani Ten yang sendirian di rumah. Kalau Doyoung, mana mau dia ke rumah sahabatnya malam-malam begitu. Menghabiskan tenaga.

Doyoung tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taeyong dan Ten jadi sedekat itu –Jaehyun juga tidak mau memberitahunya (Jaehyun bilang dia _tidak bisa_ memberitahunya), jadi mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Memikirkan tentang Taeyong?"

Suara Taeil memecahkan lamunannya.

"Iya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Taeil menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah horor, tidak percaya. Sudah menjadi hal umum kalau Taeyong tidak berniat menjalin hubungan hingga umur 27, bahkan laki-laki itu menolak mentah-mentah orang yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Konon bahkan Taeyong pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kakak kelas yang ngotot ingin pacaran dengannya menangis hingga trauma tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taeyong untuk beberapa waktu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Taeyong hingga kakak kelasnya trauma seperti itu.

Doyoung buru-buru menggeleng, "Astaga, tidak. Aku hanya kagum padanya."

"Oh? Mencurigakan."

"_Hyung_, sungguh! Aku tidak bohong," Doyoung menghela nafas, kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, "Aku hanya kagum tentang bagaimana perlakuannya ke Ten. Kurasa kebanyakan orang yang bersahabat tidak akan sampai sedekat itu. Bahkan aku tidak mau kalau harus menemui Jaehyun malam-malam hanya untuk menemani Jaehyun yang tidak ingin sendirian."

Mendengar penjelasan Doyoung, Taeil terdiam dan memikirkannya. Dalam hatinya membenarkan, karena dirinya juga tidak akan memperlakukan sahabatnya sampai seistimewa itu. "Kurasa Taeyong memiliki alasannya."

Laki-laki berambut keunguan itu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah penuh tanda tanya tanda dia tidak paham.

"Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua –aku tidak tahu apa itu, dan itu juga bukan urusanku walau aku sama penasarannya seperti dirimu."

Doyoung ingin bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Taeil, namun dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat ketiga orang yang ditunggunya menginjakkan kaki di area sekolah. **[]**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Kabar tentang berakhirnya hubungan Ten dan Yeonmin menyebar begitu cepat –juga tentang Taeyong yang membela Ten, dan kejadian itu berakhir dengan Taeyong dan Ten yang menangis di pelukan satu sama lain. Kebanyakan gosip di kalangan para gadis adalah tentang betapa _gentle_-nya Taeyong dan betapa beruntungnya Ten yang memiliki orang seperti Taeyong di sisinya –juga betapa brengseknya Yeonmin yang sudah memperlakukan laki-laki sebaik dan semanis Ten dengan begitu sia-sia.

Yang dibicarakan tidak menanggapinya, tidak ada gunanya menanggapi hal kecil seperti itu. Lagipula, mereka mempunyai hal yang lebih penting sekarang ini.

"Semuanya!" Taeyong menggebrak meja guru dengan semangat. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang menyipit karena senyumnya. Namun bagi sebagian orang, senyum Taeyong berarti suatu hal yang sangat buruk. "Tolong perhatiannya! Aku mempunyai pengumuman."

Seluruh isi kelas memperhatikan Taeyong, kecuali Ten. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, kemudian 12 ponsel yang ada di kelas bergetar, tanda ada notifikasi –namun diabaikan oleh pemiliknya karena Taeyong yang meminta mereka untuk memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, hari Minggu ini, aku ingin mengadakan acara untuk kelas 3-Spade," mulai Taeyong. "Intinya, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke sungai Han dan kita akan bermain disana."

Seisi kelas bersorak. Ten hanya tersenyum tipis, Jaehyun diam tanpa ekspresi, dan Serim menunduk dan berkeringat dingin. Perasaannya tidak enak, karena rasanya Taeyong sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sedari tadi _King_ itu menatapnya, dan senyum hangatnya berubah menjadi senyum iblis saat mata tajam itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Semua setuju?" tanya Taeyong, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sekelas menjawab 'setuju', dan Taeyong bertepuk tangan riang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, hari Minggu besok, kita berkumpul di sekolah pada pukul 08.30. Jangan lupa bawa uang saku dan bekal."

"Siap~"

Taeyong beralih menatap Taehyung, "_Prep, _atur semuanya. Aku ingin kita membawa permainan yang bisa dimainkan bersama."

Si mantan begundal mengangguk, kemudian mengambil alih kelas. Taeyong kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melempar senyum pada Ten.

Taehyung mencoret-coret di papan tulis tentang permainan apa yang mereka inginkan, lalu transportasi apa yang akan mereka gunakan ke danau, dan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan disana. Ten kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, dan ponsel 12 orang lainnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini 12 orang itu tidak mengabaikannya, dan Taeyong tersenyum lebar –akan ada hal bagus nanti.

"Baiklah," Taehyung berhenti mencoret-coret papan tulis, "kita akan bawa permainan papan ini. Karena tidak semua permainan papan bisa dimainkan bersama-sama, jadi kita akan membawa banyak agar semuanya bisa bermain bersama." Taehyung tersenyum, "_Joker_, tugasmu adalah mendapatkan semua permainan ini dan membawanya besok. Juga, jangan terlambat."

Park Serim buru-buru mengangguk, dan melihat permainan apa yang harus dibawanya, wajahnya memucat. "A-anu, tidak bisakah aku mendapat keringanan? Kurasa itu terlalu banyak," katanya, merasa tidak sanggup karena harus membawa papan catur, dua buah kartu bridge, scrabble, dan tiga lainnya. Lagipula, tidak semuanya bisa dia dapatkan –dia juga tidak mempunyai scrabble dan papan catur.

"Lalu kenapa?" Taeil menyahut, menatap Serim tajam. Dia tidak suka orang yang protes –apalagi itu memang sudah tugas Serim sebagai _Joker_ untuk melakukan apapun yang diminta kepadanya.

Seluruh kelas beralih menatapnya, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Serim menunduk dan meremat roknya, takut karena sekelas menatapnya dengan tajam dan merendahkannya. Dia benci perannya sebagai _Joker_, dan walaupun perannya belum berlangsung selama sebulan, dia merasa tidak sanggup.

"Lagipula, kau tidak ada kegiatan di luar sekolah kan? Setahuku kau juga tidak mengikuti les apa pun." Jungkook menambahkan, tahu kalau Serim hanya menganggur.

"A-aku ada les–" Serim membantah, benar-benar tidak ingin disuruh membawa banyak barang yang bahkan beberapa diantaranya tidak dia miliki.

"Bohong," kata Yoongi. _Slacker_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya, ingin kembali tidur namun kegaduhan ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. "Aku satu tempat les denganmu. Selama tiga bulan terakhir kau tidak pernah datang. Alasanmu selalu _'rumahku jauh', 'orang tuaku tidak suka aku pulang terlalu sore', 'ada banyak PR jadi aku tidak bisa ikut'_, dan lain sebagainya. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin kencan dengan pacarmu yang ada di kelas lain, kan?"

Wajah Serim memucat, "T-tidak–"

"Aku punya buktinya, kok, seandainya kau membantah fakta yang sudah jelas kebenarannya." Yoongi menunjukkan ponselnya. "Riwayat _chat_ dari _group chat_ tempat les."

Serim menunduk, tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Oh, pacarmu itu, kudengar dia juga satu tempat les denganmu, kan?" Chan buka suara, membuat Serim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Goth_ itu. Chan tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hyun –Jeonghyun?"

"Anak kelas 3-Cloveritu?" Irene bertanya pada Chan, dan Chan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia _Floater_, kan? Kemarin aku melihatnya dengan rambut dicat hijau tosca, dan seragamnya dimodifikasi menjadi aneh sekali."

Serim menunduk dalam, kembali duduk di kursinya setelah dia berdiri karena membantah perkataan teman-temannya. Memikirkan betapa sial hidupnya karena mendapat peran yang berada di kasta terendah. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya di SMA dengan berperan sebagai _royal class _atau _high class_, namun apa yang diinginkannya tidak tercapai. Lalu apa gunanya peran _high class_ dua tahun lalu? Dia pikir kastanya akan naik kelas, namun malah jatuh begini.

Ucapan teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan dia dan pacarnya tidak didengarkan, bagai angin lalu. Pikirannya sedang kemana-mana, dan dia terlarut di dalamnya.

Bahkan seringaian Taeyong dan Ten diabaikannya begitu saja. **[]**


	17. Chapter 17

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Hari Minggu, pada pukul 08.15, Park Serim datang ke sekolah. Teman sekelasnya bilang akan berkumpul di halaman, jadi Serim menunggu teman-temannya sembari duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Barang bawaannya yang berat itu dia seret pula bersamanya.

Serim pikir dirinya sudah cukup terlambat. Walaupun rencananya akan berkumpul pukul 08.30, namun biasanya orang-orang akan datang 30 menit sebelumnya, atau 15 menit sebelumnya. Jadi begitu sampai di sekolah, Serim pikir teman-temannya banyak yang sudah datang.

Kemudian Serim mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada satu pun pesan dari teman sekelasnya. _Group chat_ sepi, jadi Serim pikir semuanya sudah dalam perjalanan. Taeyong biasanya akan menjemput Ten dulu bersama Jaehyun, jadi mungkin ketiganya akan sedikit terlambat. Lalu, rumah Seulgi sedikit jauh, dan dia biasanya naik kereta, jadi mungkin anak itu juga sedikit terlambat.

Meski dia berpikir seperti itu, namun dalam hatinya Serim merasa was-was. Saat ini posisinya adalah _Joker_, alias target _bullying_. Ada kemungkinan semua ini hanya untuk mem-_bully_-nya. Bisa jadi semuanya sudah berangkat dan mereka langsung ke sungai Han, dan mereka akan menyuruhnya untuk menyusul kesana. Atau yang terburuk, semuanya tidak akan datang.

Tidak. Ini hari Minggu, dan karena mereka tidak ada kelas, jadi permainan akan dihentikan untuk sementara. Tidak akan ada kasta dan _bullying_ di hari Minggu, jadi pasti semuanya akan datang.

Benar. Tidak ada permainan di hari Minggu.

Ponsel Serim berbunyi, ada pesan masuk di _group chat_. Dari Mingyu; _aku tidak bisa datang, ada rapat pukul 09.00 nanti_.

Serim mengecek jam, sudah pukul 08.50. Dia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam lebih, dan belum ada yang datang. Seharusnya semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini. Tetapi Mingyu tidak bisa datang karena rapat –dan rapatnya dimulai pukul 09.00. Ah, tentu saja. Mingyu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal, jadi pastilah dia mengikuti ayahnya untuk rapat dimana-mana.

Lalu, Serim tetap menunggu. Tidak mungkin teman sekelasnya sekejam itu dan membatalkan janjinya. Mungkin mereka hanya sengaja terlambat dan membuat Serim menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Benar, kemungkinan mereka hanya membuatnya menunggu.

Kemudian ponsel Serim kembali berdering. Serim harap-harap cemas, semoga pesan kali ini dari seseorang yang mengabarkan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan.

Dari Bobby; _kurasa aku tidak bisa datang_, _di rumah hanya ada aku_, disertai sebuah foto. Seorang anak perempuan yang mirip Bobby sedang tidur dengan sebuah kompres di dahinya. Sebuah baskom berisi air terletak di meja nakas.

Adik Bobby sakit. Bobby harus mengurus adiknya. Ini sudah pukul sembilan lebih.

Serim kembali memperhatikan _group chat_. Tidak ada yang membalas pesan dari Mingyu maupun Bobby –biasanya teman-temannya akan saling membalas pesan, namun kali ini tidak ada balasan. Mungkin semuanya memang sedang tidak sempat memegang ponsel –sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, perkiraan Serim begitu. Lalu untuk Mingyu, dia sedang rapat, dan Bobby sedang mengurus adiknya.

Akhirnya Serim menunggu sembari bermain ponsel. Memang tidak ada yang menarik di sana, karena dia masih was-was menunggu teman-temannya yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum datang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang kemungkinan terburuk rencana jalan-jalan kelas kali ini terus menghantuinya, bahkan dia sampai berpikir lebih baik pulang dari pada menunggu tidak jelas di sini, bahkan belum tentu teman-temannya datang.

Tetapi, Serim pikir, bisa jadi setelah dia pulang, teman-temannya akan muncul dan protes padanya karena dia yang meninggalkan semuanya. Dan setelah itu _bullying_ yang dilakukan teman-temannya akan makin buruk –Serim tidak mau. Jadi, lebih baik menunggu lama di sini dari pada _bullying_-nya bertambah parah.

Lagipula, dia sudah susah payah membeli beberapa permainan itu karena dia tidak memilikinya –sedangkan teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk membawa semua permainan yang ada di daftar. Mau tidak mau Serim harus mengambil sedikit uang dari tabungannya dan membeli permainan yang tidak dia punya. Jadi, Serim tidak mau kalau sampai acara ini batal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kembali ada pesan masuk di _group chat_. Kali ini dari Seulgi; _maaf semuanya, aku harus membantu ibuku mengurus sesuatu_. Gadis itu juga melampirkan sebuah foto –tumpukan besar kertas, dan di depan kamera itu ada selembar kertas ujian yang sudah dicoret-coret menggunakan spidol merah. Sebuah spidol merah yang tutupnya terbuka ada di sebelah lembar ujian yang sedang dikoreksi.

Seulgi tidak bisa datang karena membantu ibunya mengoreksi lembar ujian. Ibu Seulgi adalah seorang guru di sebuah SMA Swasta yang konon adalah salah satu dari lima SMA Swasta terbaik tingkat nasional –SM School of Performing Arts adalah SMA Swasta terbaik.

Jadi, pantas saja sedari tadi Seulgi tidak bisa memberi kabar. Ternyata anak itu sedang sibuk membantu ibunya.

Serim mengecek jam dan matanya membulat begitu tahu ini sudah pukul 09.15. Dia sudah menunggu selama satu jam di sini, dan belum ada satu pun orang yang datang. Pikiran buruk tentang teman-temannya yang tidak akan datang dan membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah makin menjadi. Hatinya berkata bahwa kemungkinan itu benar, namun masih ada kemungkinan bahwa semuanya akan mengerjainya dengan datang sangat terlambat. Kalau mereka akan datang terlambat sedangkan dia pulang, mungkin _bullying_-nya akan makin buruk.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Dia harus sabar –ini memang resikonya sebagai _Joker_ yang selalu di-_bully_.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Serim kembali berbunyi. Dari Irene; _aku diculik_, katanya dengan melampirkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang berada di dalam mobil dengan ayahnya yang menyetir di sampingnya. Tidak lupa Irene memberi emoji menangis di pesannya.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar. Irene tidak akan datang karena ayahnya memaksanya untuk ikut kunjungan kerja ke suatu tempat –dia tahu ayah Irene sangat tegas dan suka memaksa Irene ke acara-acara formal. Ayah Irene tidak jauh berbeda dari ayah Mingyu, hanya saja ayah Irene lebih sering memaksa anaknya untuk ikut bersamanya dari pada menawarkan anaknya untuk ikut secara sukarela.

Serim benar-benar ingin segera pulang, karena rasanya menunggu pun percuma. Setelah pesan dari Irene masuk, pikiran tentang acara yang akan batal karena banyak yang tidak datang pun menguasainya, dan dia makin yakin akan hal itu. Namun kembali pikiran tentang dirinya yang akan di-_bully_ dengan lebih parah kembali datang, membuatnya kembali duduk dan menunggu di sana.

Tidak lama setelah pesan Irene masuk dan Serim yang menunggu dengan sabar, kembali ponsel Serim berdering. Kali ini dari Yoongi, sebuah foto pintu ruang operasi dan pesan singkat; _tidak bisa datang_.

Yoongi tidak memberitahu siapa anggota keluarganya yang sakit dan sedang dioperasi, karena setahu Serim, keluarga Yoongi tidak ada yang sakit parah. Namun sepertinya Yoongi tidak akan datang –ya, anggota keluarganya sedang sakit parah, tidak mungkin Yoongi setega itu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih datang ke acara piknik kelas, kan?

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Serim. Dia benar-benar lelah menunggu, dan dia sudah tidak peduli sudah berapa lama dia duduk layaknya orang bodoh di sini. Saat ini dia hanya ingin pulang.

Beberapa pesan masuk ke ponselnya dengan selang waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan Serim membacanya dengan sabar. Jungkook berkata bahwa dia harus menjaga toko roti keluarganya, Taehyung tidak bisa datang karena dia harus membantu kakaknya mengurus laporan, Doyoung sedang menghadiri acara pemakaman, dan Taeil sedang sakit.

Serim hampir menangis. Nafasnya mulai sesak dan matanya menghangat, tidak percaya teman-teman sekelasnya melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam di tempat ini, dan teman-temannya tidak bisa datang. Dia yakin sekali acara ini pasti batal, dan mereka membuat acara ini untuk menjahilinya. Namun Serim sudah sangat sabar dan lebih memilih menunggu mereka di sini karena dia masih berharap teman-temannya akan datang, kurang sabar apa dia?

Ponsel Serim kembali berdering. Pesan dari Jaehyun; sebuah foto dimana Taeyong sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, tertidur di meja kerja dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sangat banyak. Pesannya; _Tuan Muda tidak tidur semalaman_.

Tidak ada satu menit, Ten mengirim pesan; _ibu datang mengunjungiku._

Serim menarik nafas panjang, menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Dia merasa sangat kesal, kecewa, dan sedih. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya berbuat hal yang sangat kejam seperti ini? Menunggu lebih dari dua jam di tempat yang sama bukanlah yang mudah –berkali-kali dia ingin pulang, namun pikiran tentang _bullying_-nya yang akan bertambah parah menghantuinya, membuatnya bertahan di sini menunggu teman-temannya memberi kejelasan. Dan setelah semuanya, inilah yang dia dapat.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi layar ponselnya. Serim tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, dia melepaskan semuanya. Ini belum sebulan, dan dia sudah merasa tidak akan sanggup menjadi _Joker_ untuk setahun penuh.

Tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang memintanya untuk pulang. Tidak ada satu pun yang memikirkannya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Di sana, Serim menangis sendirian.

_Aku harus pulang_. Gadis berambut cokelat madu berdiri, membawa barang-barangnya dengan susah payah. Beberapa langkah setelah dia meninggalkan pohon tadi, seseorang menghampirinya. Menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Serim-_a_, apa yang kau lakukan hari Minggu begini di sekolah?"

Wajah sembab diangkat, menatap laki-laki berambut nyentrik di depannya. Kemudian, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghyun, Serim menghambur ke pelukan _Floater_ berambut hijau tosca tersebut. Serim menangis di sana, merasa tidak akan sanggup menjadi _Joker _untuk setahun ke depan. Baru sebentar saja sudah begini, apalagi setahun? Serim tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Sedangkan Jeonghyun, hanya diam membiarkan Serim menangis. Bahunya terasa basah, namun itu tidak masalah. Rasanya Serim memang butuh menangis untuk sekarang.

Tangan Jeonghyun terangkat, kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Serim. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang untuk Serim, berharap bisa mengurangi beban gadis itu. **[]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**cie nggantung. wkwkw**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

"Sudah terkirim, Tuan Muda." Jaehyun menyimpan benda persegi itu ke dalam saku jasnya, menatap Taeyong yang kini sedang melepas jasnya dan melemparnya asal ke arah meja kerja yang di atasnya bertumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa isinya. Beberapa hanya kertas kosong, hanya untuk pencitraan.

Tuan Muda itu tertawa keras layaknya tawa iblis, puas mengerjai _Joker_ hingga membuatnya membeli barang-barang tidak berguna dan menunggu 13 orang selama berjam-jam di sekolah –padahal yang ditunggu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk datang. Taeyong yakin teman-temannya yang lain sedang berleha-leha di rumah, bergelung dengan selimutnya atau bahkan menonton film.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Ten," kata Taeyong setelah selesai dengan tawa iblisnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. "Kalau kau ingin menemui Doyoung, silahkan. Aku bisa ke rumah Ten sendiri."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Taeyong mendengus, lagi-lagi sikap formal itu. Sudah berkali-kali laki-laki itu berkata pada Jaehyun untuk berhenti bersikap formal padanya, karena akan lebih menyenangkan jika Jaehyun bersikap layaknya sahabat atau saudara. Selama sebelas tahun mereka bersama, apa tidak cukup bagi Jaehyun untuk menghilangkan sikap formalnya? Taeyong benar-benar tidak tahu apa isi pikiran Jaehyun.

Laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Tuan Muda-nya itu mengambil jas Taeyong dan mengikuti laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu keluar ruang belajarnya, tidak lupa menutup pintu mahoni di belakangnya. Taeyong berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan Jaehyun berhenti di depan pintu, membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga pintu besar itu tertutup pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai –_hoodie_ hitam dengan celana jeans hitam dan sneakers abu-abu dengan sedikit warna hitam. Tangannya membawa dompet, ponsel, dan kunci mobil. Dia mencari Jaehyun dan mendapati pelayan pribadinya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di sebelahnya dengan pakaian santai –kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku dengan jeans biru dan sneakers putih. Jaehyun membungkuk pada Taeyong, "Tuan Muda, saya permisi."

Taeyong mengangguk, sama sekali tidak masalah. Malah Taeyong ingin Jaehyun merasa sedikit lebih bebas. Walaupun tugasnya memang pelayan pribadi Taeyong, namun selebihnya, Taeyong merasa Jaehyun sudah seperti saudaranya. Begitu-begitu Taeyong ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara, dan disanalah Jaehyun berada.

"Jae, sudah kubilang tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku." Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendahului Jaehyun. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya Jaehyun mengikuti. "Kita tidak sedang berada di acara formal, kau tahu."

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Maafkan saya."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mengeluarkan tatapan tajam, berkali-kali dia mengingatkan dan Jaehyun masih sering 'kelepasan' berbicara formal padanya.

Taeyong menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah, kemudian berhenti. Dia berbalik menatap Jaehyun yang masih setia mengikutinya, "Kau akan menemui Doyoung?" tanyanya, dan dijawab dengan anggukan. "Apa rencanamu untuk sehari ini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, mungkin?" Jaehyun sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin untuk rencananya bersama Doyoung. Walaupun kemarin Doyoung meminta tolong padanya untuk menemaninya ke toko buku, Jaehyun rasa hari ini dia tidak hanya ke toko buku. Doyoung pasti akan menyeretnya ke mana-mana, dan Jaehyun sendiri pasti akan menyeret Doyoung untuk mencoba berbagai kuliner yang ada di kota.

Alis Taeyong menukik, dan dahinya mengernyit. Dia seakan sedang membaca isi pikiran Jaehyun. Tidak lama kemudian laki-laki itu menodongkan tangannya, gestur meminta. "Kemarikan kunci motormu, dan suratnya," perintahnya. Nadanya terdengar galak dan memerintah, layaknya tuan yang sebenarnya. Jaehyun memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya, namun tanpa banyak tanya atau menolak, dia menyerahkan kunci motor dan surat kendaraan pada Taeyong.

Kemudian, tanpa disangka, Taeyong melemparkan kunci mobil dan surat kendaraannya pada Jaehyun, yang langsung ditangkap dengan cekatan. Taeyong langsung membalikkan badannya dan segera berjalan menuju garasi, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap kunci dan surat kendaraan yang kini ada pada genggamannya.

"Tae–"

"Aku tidak ada rencana jalan-jalan bersama Ten. Kau pakai saja mobilku. Sudah, aku buru-buru."

Pintu garasi terbuka, dan Taeyong segera masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak lama kemudian deru mesin motor terdengar, dan terlihat Taeyong yang melesat bersama motor hitamnya meninggalkan mansion keluarga Lee dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. _Padahal dia punya motor sendiri_. Jaehyun tersenyum, menatap kunci mobil di tangannya. **[]**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Ten masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Dia merasa puas setelah berhasil mengerjai Serim. Memangnya enak, menunggu berjam-jam namun akhirnya janji dibatalkan?

Ini sudah menjelang siang namun Ten sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk beraktivitas. Tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun, dan dia bosan menonton film. Akhirnya laki-laki manis itu hanya bergelung dengan selimutnya, tidak beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan memilih untuk bermain _game _di ponselnya.

Sebenarnya Ten lapar, ingin makan camilan sebelum makan siang namun terlalu malas hanya untuk bergerak ke dapur. Di kulkas masih ada sepotong tiramisu, sebuah roti dengan topping sosis, dan satu roti _matcha_. Ada beberapa bahan untuk memasak makanan untuk siang nanti, dan pilihan menu makan siang Ten jatuh pada nasi goreng dengan tambahan sosis dan potongan daging dan telur.

Ten makin lapar.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu mengalah dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Telapak kakinya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang sedikit dingin, kemudian dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan tiramisu.

Saat itulah bel apartemennya berdering.

_Siapa_?

Ten rasa dia tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun, dan ibunya juga tidak mengabari dirinya tentang rencana menjenguknya –lalu siapa?

Sepotong tiramisu diletakkan di atas meja bersama dengan sebuah sendok, kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkah menuju pintu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung membukanya, mendapati sosok laki-laki yang menyerupai tokoh _anime_ berdiri disana dengan tangannya yang membawa kantung belanjaan berisi bahan makanan dan beberapa camilan. "Halo," sapanya riang, diikuti cengiran lebar.

"Taeyong-_ie hyung_?" Ten memasang wajah bingung, kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba berada di depan apartemennya, dengan membawa bahan makanan?

"Boleh aku masuk?" Taeyong bertanya, membuat Ten buru-buru menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Taeyong. Ten menutup pintunya setelah Taeyong masuk.

Taeyong langsung menuju dapur dan membereskan barang belanjaannya. Bahan makanan dan camilan dia susun di kulkas dengan rapi, membuat Ten menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ten duduk di meja, masa bodoh dengan tata krama. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menatap Taeyong meminta penjelasan kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berada di depan apartemennya tanpa diundang.

Sebelum pintu kulkas ditutup, dengan wajah tanpa dosa Taeyong mengambil roti sosis milik Ten dan membawanya untuk dihangatkan di _microwave. _Taeyong menatap Ten yang baru saja bertanya padanya. "Apa? Aku hanya ingin main ke tempatmu."

"Sampai membawakanku bahan makanan dan camilan? Aku bisa beli sendiri." Ten mengambil tiramisunya yang tergeletak di atas meja, memakannya. Rasa pahit dan manis langsung memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Enak.

Taeyong mengeluarkan roti yang sudah dihangatkan dari _microwave, _sembari menjawab pertanyaan Ten, "Ah, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan sahabat tersayangku ini kehabisan bahan makanan sampai tidak tahu harus memasak apa dengan bahan makanan yang tersisa."

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan untuk Taeyong, namun laki-laki itu masa bodoh dengan tatapan tajam Ten. Taeyong masih melanjutkan ocehannya, "Maaf, ya, aku tidak akan lupa saat kau benar-benar lupa mengisi ulang kulkasmu sampai yang tersisa di kulkas hanyalah sebuah kentang dan wortel. Kau sampai menelponku malam-malam, bertanya padaku apa yang bisa dibuat dengan satu buah kentang dan wortel. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi untuk yang kesekian kali."

Diam-diam Ten tersenyum. Taeyong memang terlihat seperti orang yang cuek, angkuh, kejam, dan bermulut tajam. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu. Ten bahkan masih ingat saat dirinya kelaparan sekitar pukul sebelas malam, namun bahan makanan yang tersisa hanya sebuah kentang dan wortel. Dia menelpon Taeyong, bertanya apa yang bisa dimasak dengan sebuah kentang dan wortel, namun laki-laki itu langsung memutus panggilannya. Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong datang ke apartemennya dengan dua buah kantung belanjaan dan memasakkan makanan untuknya –tidak ketinggalan ceramah panjang dari Taeyong, tentang _jangan lupa membeli bahan makanan sebelum persediaanmu habis _dan lain sebagainya. Ten tahu Taeyong benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Hyung_, persediaanku masih cukup untuk membuat nasi goreng nanti siang, bahkan untuk makan malam nanti." Ten membela diri, tidak bohong tentang sisa persediaannya yang masih cukup untuk memasak makan siang dan makan malam.

"Sebutir telur, sebungkus daging, dua buah sosis, dan selembar daun bawang?"

Ten mengangguk, menuai decakan dari Taeyong. "Untunglah aku datang di saat yang tepat," kata Taeyong.

Ten memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Oh, ya. Kau mau apa untuk makan siang?" tanya Taeyong sembari berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Roti sosisnya sudah habis, sedangkan tiramisu yang dimakan Ten masih tersisa seperempat.

Yang ditanya malah angkat bahu, tidak terpikirkan apapun. Padahal rencananya akan masak nasi goreng untuk makan siang, namun karena persediaannya sudah diisi ulang oleh Taeyong, dia jadi tidak tahu ingin masak apa. Ten berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Daging?"

"Daging?" Taeyong mengulang. Jawaban Ten barusan terdengar meragukan –karena Ten pun menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Ten langsung mengangguk. "Aku sedang ingin makan daging."

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa menu yang bisa dia buat dengan daging. Karena tadi dia membeli daging ayam dan daging sapi, mungkin pilihan menunya sedikit lebih banyak.

Pilihan menu makan siang jatuh pada daging ayam yang diisi dengan bayam. Taeyong pernah membuatnya beberapa kali di rumah. Cara membuatnya juga tidak terlalu rumit, dan bahan-bahannya pun sederhana.

"Baiklah. Menu makan siang hari ini adalah daging ayam. Kurasa kau tidak akan menolak _stuffed spinach chicken_." **[]**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Taeyong menghabiskan hari Minggu di apartemen Ten. Walaupun Tuan Muda itu sudah memberinya kebebasan untuk satu hari ini –sebenarnya, sering, hanya saja Jaehyun lebih sering menolak tawaran libur dari Taeyong. Namun kali ini entah kenapa Jaehyun menerima tawaran –paksaan– libur dari Taeyong dengan suka rela –mungkin karena, Doyoung?

Mendekati waktu makan siang, Jaehyun bisa menebak kalau saat ini Taeyong sedang memasak sesuatu untuk Ten. Mungkin juga ditambah dengan obrolan ringan atau rencana untuk mengusili _Joker _lagi. Sementara itu dirinya sedang menunggu pesannya datang, dengan Doyoung yang duduk di seberangnya, sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Porsi makanmu tidak berkurang, ya." Doyoung buka suara, setelah selesai dengan urusannya di ponsel dan menyimpan benda pipih itu ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Heran saja, porsi makanmu sangat besar namun tubuhmu tidak kelihatan kelebihan lemak sama sekali."

Jaehyun tertawa, kemudian hening untuk sesaat.

Keduanya sama-sama bukan orang yang banyak bicara –kata orang-orang. Namun Jaehyun rasa tidak begitu. Mereka mengobrol layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya, contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Kau dekat sekali, ya, dengan Taeyong," celetuk Doyoung, membuat Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Oh, tentu saja Jaehyun dekat dengan Taeyong –dia kan pelayan pribadi Taeyong, mau bagaimana lagi?

Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Jaehyun, Doyoung berkata, "Orang-orang beranggapan kalau hubunganmu dan Taeyong lebih dari sekadar itu. Bahkan ada yang beranggapan kalau kau menyukai Taeyong dalam konteks romantis."

Jaehyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan Doyoung, karena itulah wajah Jaehyun berubah masam. "Kalaupun aku bukan pelayan Tuan Muda, aku tetap tidak akan menyukainya."

Doyoung membulatkan matanya, "Loh, kenapa? Tidak sedikit orang yang menginginkan Taeyong untuk menjadi kekasih, kau tahu?"

Yang ditanya malah mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaehyun menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Pertama, aku terlanjur menganggap Tuan Muda sebagai saudaraku –abaikan kalau aku masih memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda', karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan," ucapan Jaehyun terhenti, menggantung. Laki-laki berambut _fawn_ itu memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kedua, aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang semudah aku membalikkan telapak tanganku. Tuan Muda itu rumit, lagi pula, aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka."

Kalimat terakhir Jaehyun menarik perhatian Doyoung, "Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

_Ah, kelepasan_. "Abaikan saja, tolong," kata Jaehyun, memasang senyum canggung.

Doyoung ingin protes, namun tertunda karena pelayan yang membawakan makan siang pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, barulah Doyoung bicara, mengomentari jawaban Jaehyun, "Perlakuanmu ke Taeyong juga membuat orang-orang salah paham, omong-omong."

"Salah paham bagaimana?" Jaehyun mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, sembari menyimak ucapan Doyoung.

"Ya, salah paham," kalimat Doyoung menggantung, "terkadang kau bilang kau ingin melindunginya, atau bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Taeyong. Lagi pula, kalian tinggal di rumah yang sama. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau salah satu di antara kalian memiliki perasaan lebih, kan?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ini yang kesekian kali dia mendengar ucapan yang sama, dari orang yang berbeda. "Tentang melindungi Tuan Muda, aku murni karena aku peduli padanya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bagaimana Tuan Muda yang sebenarnya, jadi pastilah mereka salah paham. Lalu tentang aku yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Tuan Muda, itu karena aku berutang budi pada Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar, dan Nyonya."

Hening, Doyoung mencerna jawaban Jaehyun. Tidak lama kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Hubunganmu dan Taeyong sepertinya rumit, ya?"

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan, "Daripada hubunganku dan Tuan Muda, sepertinya yang rumit adalah Tuan Muda sendiri."

"Taeyong?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, kembali menyuap sesendok nasi dan potongan daging.

"Aku tahu kalau Taeyong memiliki cerita yang rumit, tapi terkadang aku masih tidak paham." Doyoung memainkan sendoknya seolah sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh, Jae. Aku sudah lama terpikirkan ini. Apa alasanmu dan Taeyong mem-_bully_ Park Serim? Kurasa kalian hampir tidak pernah terlibat sesuatu dengannya."

Yang ditanya menghentikan acara makannya untuk sejenak, berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Aku dan Tuan Muda terlibat secara tidak langsung."

"'Secara tidak langsung'?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Dengan orang yang berbeda, tentu saja."

Doyoung masih memasang wajah kebingungan –tidak paham karena Jaehyun seolah menjelaskannya secara setengah-setengah. Melihat wajah kebingungan Doyoung membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, ya. Aku teringat sesuatu."

Jaehyun menunjukkan wajah yang seolah bertanya _ada apa?_

"Menurutmu, apa tidak masalah mem-_bully_ _Joker _bahkan di hari libur seperti ini? Kurasa ini sudah melanggar aturan."

Jaehyun terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Wajah santainya tadi menghilang entah kemana, berganti dengan wajah dingin. "Kurasa, ini setimpal."

Jawaban Jaehyun membuat Doyoung memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Apa maksudnya? Setimpal?

Namun Jaehyun seolah tidak melihat wajah bertanya sahabatnya. Wajah laki-laki itu berubah gelap, dan Doyoung bisa melihat sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Jaehyun terlihat sedang teringat sesuatu yang memuatnya marah.

Doyoung tidak tahu.

Memangnya, apa yang pernah terjadi di antara Jaehyun dan Park Serim? **[]**

* * *

.

**Hayoloh, Jahe sama Serim punya masalah apa~**

**wkwkwkwkwkw~**


	21. Chapter 21

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Malam itu, sekitar pukul tujuh, Taeyong mengirim pesan pada Jaehyun, _setelah acaramu selesai, tolong bawakan keperluanku untuk besok ke apartemen Ten_.

Taeyong kira Jaehyun akan datang sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh, namun tidak ada satu jam, bel apartemen Ten berbunyi, dan Jaehyun berdiri di depan sana, membawa satu stel kostum _King _beserta atributnya dan tas berisi perlengkapan sekolah Taeyong.

"Acaramu dan Doyoung sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyong sembari menerima kostum dan tasnya. Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Karena besok sekolah, jadi sekitar pukul lima aku sudah mengantarnya pulang," begitu jawaban Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk saja. "Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda, saya permisi." Jaehyun membungkuk sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Jaehyun."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Taeyong.

"Besok kau langsung berangkat sekolah saja. Aku berangkat bersama Ten. Aku masih pinjam motormu."

Jaehyun mengangguk, hampir saja membungkukkan badannya lagi saat Taeyong berkata, "Tidak usah formal."

Belum sempat Jaehyun pamit, pintu apartemen Ten tertutup, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang berdiri dengan wajah _blank_ di lorong apartemen.

Taeyong membawa seragam dan tasnya ke kamar Ten, menggantungkan seragam itu di lemari dan meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Ten yang tergeletak di sebelah meja belajar. Lalu Taeyong kembali ke dapur, dimana Ten sedang duduk santai di kursi sembari menunggu Taeyong. Makan malam sudah tersaji di meja, dan uapnya mengepul –masih hangat. Begitu Taeyong kembali, keduanya memulai makan malam.

"_Hyung_." Ten memanggil, dibalas dengan gumaman karena yang dipanggil masih mengunyah makan malamnya. "Terpikirkan sesuatu lagi untuk _Joker_?"

Taeyong menggeleng, kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya banyak, tapi aku bingung memilih yang mana–" ucapannya terhenti di tengah-tengah, kemudian hening. Ten menatapnya dengan wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Terbesit sebuah ide di kepala Taeyong yang membuat laki-laki berambut _silver-_putih itu mengulas senyum iblis.

"Ah, aku benar-benar jenius."

Ucapan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba makin membuat Ten penasaran, dan kebingungan. Kalimat Taeyong berhenti begitu saja, lalu hening, dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata bahwa dirinya benar-benar jenius.

"Apa? Kau memikirkan apa?" Ten bertanya, benar-benar penasaran. Kalau Taeyong memiliki ide yang bagus, dia juga harus tahu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ten, Taeyong meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan dagunya disana. Menatap Ten dengan mata yang berkilat jahat. Seringai iblisnya masih bertahan disana, membuat Ten makin penasaran –ide apa yang Taeyong miliki kali ini?

"Dengar, Ten, besok kita akan menemui Johnny." **[]**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Seo Youngho atau Johnny Seo, sahabat karib Taeyong, adalah _King of Clover_. Laki-laki jangkung berambut cokelat yang berwajah dingin namun sifat aslinya benar-benar berkebalikan dengan sifatnya. Mempunyai hobi bertengkar dengan Ten, dan tiap kali bertemu dengan Ten, selalu ada pertengkaran –minimal adu mulut, yang bahkan bisa menghabiskan 15 menit.

"Taey! Ada apa?" laki-laki jangkung dengan balutan seragam hijau dan jubah hijau itu menyapa Taeyong dengan ramah.

Taeyong akui dirinya sedikit kesal dengan panggilan 'Taey' dari Johnny.

Di sebelah Taeyong, Ten berdiri dengan angkuhnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menatap tajam Johnny –masih tidak terima karena selalu diejek 'pendek' oleh Johnny. Mentang-mentang tubuhnya tinggi, seenaknya mengatai Ten pendek. Lagi pula Ten tidak pendek juga, kok.

Mata Johnny menangkap sosok Ten yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "Cabai Bangkok! Tahun ini kau jadi _Queen_ lagi?!" jari telunjuk Johnny menunjuk-nunjuk Ten, agak kaget sebenarnya melihat Ten dengan kostum _Queen_-nya lagi.

"Tiang Jemuran! Akhirnya naik kasta, ya?!" Ten membalas, melupakan bahwa laki-laki dengan kostum hijau di depannya adalah _King_ yang jelas-jelas kastanya lebih tinggi dibanding _Queen_ –masa bodoh, Ten kesal setengah mati pada Johnny.

"_Please, stop_." Taeyong memisahkan Ten dan Johnny, menatap Johnny dengan wajah serius, "Youngho, aku ingin bicara –tapi tidak disini."

Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, dan wajah serius Taeyong, wajah jenaka Johnny berubah serius. Paham kalau kali ini Taeyong menemuinya bukan untuk bercanda. "Baiklah, dimana?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, mengajak Johnny turun ke halaman belakang sekolah dimana banyak set meja dan kursi taman. Mereka duduk di salah satunya yang masih kosong, kemudian Taeyong buka suara, "Kali ini aku ingin minta tolong."

Kalimat Taeyong menuai tanda tanya besar dari Johnny. _Tumben sekali anak ini minta tolong?_

Melihat raut kebingungan Johnny, Taeyong yakin laki-laki di depannya sedang heran kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Lee Taeyong meminta tolong padanya. Laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku yakin kau kenal Jeonghyun."

"_Floater _di kelasku."

Taeyong mengangguk, masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Melihat itu Ten ikut tersenyum, paham kemana arah pembicaraan Taeyong. Kemarin malam Taeyong hanya mengajaknya untuk menemui Johnny, namun laki-laki itu tidak memberitahunya alasan mereka menemui Johnny.

Taeyong dengan rencana iblisnya yang tidak setengah-setengah.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Jeonghyun?" Johnny bertanya, setahunya Taeyong tidak ada urusan dengan _Floater_ berambut tosca satu itu. Lagipula, untuk apa mencari seorang _outcast_? Bukankah seharusnya _Floater _dan _Bad boy_ dianggap tidak ada?

"Karena dia ada hubungannya dengan _Joker_ di kelasku." Taeyong bersandar pada kursi, mengangkat sedikit dagunya.

Seharusnya _King_ mengurusi urusan kelasnya masing-masing, jadi tidak seharusnya Taeyong mencampuri urusan kelas _Clover_. Johnny hampir buka mulut untuk mengingatkan Taeyong tentang hal itu, namun Ten sudah buka suara terlebih dahulu, "Ingat kejadian di tahun pertama?"

Pertanyaan Ten membuat Johnny tutup mulut.

"Saat kau dan Taeil _hyung_ di kelas 1-_Diamond_–"

Sekelebat ingatan saat itu melintas di kepala Johnny. Wajah pucat Taeil, aroma obat-obatan rumah sakit, dan wajah tak berdosa seseorang kembali teringat oleh Johnny.

Rahang Johnny mengeras saat mengingatnya.

"–bersama dengan Jeonghyun."

"Kau tahu kan saat itu Taeil _hyung_ bukan _Joker_? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba di akhir tahun dia terbaring di rumah sakit?" Ten menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk –memasang pose sok berpikir dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Kenapa?" suara yang dikeluarkan Johnny terdengar berat dan sedikit bergetar. Laki-laki itu sedang menahan amarah, mengingat keadaan Taeil yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya sangat marah.

"Karena kartunya hilang!" Ten menjawab dengan nada ceria seperti anak kecil, ditambah dengan senyum cerahnya. Terkesan centil sekaligus menyebalkan.

Kartu yang mereka dapatkan saat awal tahun ajaran memang tidak boleh hilang, namun menyimpannya di rumah jelas dilarang. Kartu itu harus dibawa setiap saat, dan sebisa mungkin dijaga. Jika kartunya hilang, maka siapapun itu akan menjadi _Joker_ –bertukar posisi dengan _Joker_.

Namun, mengambil kartu orang lain adalah pelanggaran. Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan akan bertukar tempat dengan _Joker_.

"Hilang?" Johnny bertanya. Tidak mungkin Taeil seceroboh itu menghilangkan kartunya hingga dia harus menjadi _Joker_.

Ten mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Taeil _hyung_ kehilangan kartunya sehingga dia harus dihukum bertukar tempat dengan _Joker_."

Johnny terdiam, mencerna ucapan Ten dan mengingat kejadian saat dirinya di tahun pertama.

Saat itu di kelas 1-_Diamond_, Johnny adalah _Jack_, dan Taeil _Queen_. _Joker _saat itu adalah Yeri.

"Yeri–"

Ten menggeleng, "Yeri tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Lalu?" Johnny benar-benar bingung. Siapa lagi yang diuntungkan dengan Taeil yang menjadi _Joker_ kalau bukan si _Joker_ itu sendiri?

"Tentu saja Jeonghyun, bodoh!" Ten gemas sendiri, Johnny benar-benar lamban. Bagaimana bisa orang selamban ini bisa mendapat peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya?_ Untuk apa kami kesini kalau bukan karena Jeonghyun? Lagipula kami sudah menyebutkan nama Jeonghyun tadi. Ck._

Untuk kali ini Johnny mengabaikan Ten yang mengatainya bodoh. Fokusnya saat ini adalah, _Jeonghyun yang diuntungkan dengan turunnya Taeil menjadi_ Joker?

"Bagaimana bisa Jeonghyun –maksudku, Jeonghyun saat itu hanya _Wannabe_, peringkatnya sudah cukup tinggi. Seharusnya dia tidak masalah dengan itu."

Taeyong melirik Ten, menyuruhnya untuk kembali menjelaskan pada Johnny.

Ten menghela nafas, sabar dengan temannya yang lamban luar biasa. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa saat itu _King_-nya adalah Irene," kata Ten, mengingatkan.

Tentu Johnny tidak lupa bahwa ayah Irene sering mengajak anaknya untuk ikut perjalanan bisnisnya. Karena sekarang sudah kelas 3, jadi Irene jarang absen. Namun saat kelas 1 dan 2, Irene sering absen karena ayahnya yang memaksanya ikut perjalanan bisnisnya kemana-mana. Absennya Irene sebagai _King_ saat kelas 1 membuat Taeil harus menjalankan perannya sebagai pengganti _King_ –_Queen._

Mem-_bully_ _Joker_ tentu sudah kewajiban. Selain itu, "Mengatur kelas?"

Johnny paham.

Mengatur teman-temannya agar berperan sesuai dengan perannya.

"Peran _Pleaser _dan _Wannabe_ memang sebagai _follower_ _Royal Class_, tapi disamping itu, mereka juga sebagai pelayan _King_ dan _Queen_."

Taeyong dan Ten mengangguk. "Jeonghyun tidak terima karena perannya sebagai _Wannabe_ mengharuskannya untuk menjadi pelayan _Queen_."

"Jadi, Jeonghyun mengambil kartu _Queen_ milik Taeil _hyung_?!" Johnny menggebrak meja, menimbulkan suara debam keras yang menyita perhatian orang-orang di halaman belakang untuk sejenak.

"Bukan 'mengambil', tapi 'menghilangkan'." Ten mengoreksi. "Mungkin ini tidak terpikirkan oleh murid-murid lain, tapi kita tidak melanggar peraturan kalau _menghilangkan_ kartu orang lain," lanjut Ten, menjelaskan. "Kau paham maksudku? Jeonghyun menghilangkan kartu Taeil _hyung_. Aku dan Taeyong-_ie_ _hyung_ mendengar percakapan Jeonghyun dan Serim beberapa bulan setelah Taeil _hyung_ dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" Johnny menatap nyalang Ten dan Taeyong.

"Karena kami lihat kau sudah tidak peduli dengan itu. Lagipula saat kelas 2 Taeil _hyung_ baik-baik saja dengan posisi _Wannabe_ di kelasku." Taeyong berucap dengan santai. _Tak kusangka informasi itu berguna juga sekarang_.

Johnny diam, membenarkan jawaban Taeyong. Dulu dia mencoba melupakannya karena saat itu Taeil sudah baik-baik saja dengan posisinya sebagai _Wannabe_. Johnny juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui niat Taeyong dan Ten yang menemuinya sembari membawa informasi itu. Johnny ingat tadi Taeyong berkata bahwa dia ingin meminta tolong padanya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Taeyong tajam, "Tak kusangka kau selicik ini, Taey."

Taeyong tertawa hambar. "Kawanmu ini lumayan juga, kan, John?"

Johnny mengangguk. "Aku terima tawaran kerja samamu." Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas Taeyong. "Pertama, aku hanya perlu menghilangkan kartunya, kan?"

Seringai Johnny terbentuk, dan saat itu pula Taeyong tertawa puas dalam hati.

_Kena kau, Yoon Jeonghyun._ **[]**


	23. Chapter 23

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Malam itu, selepas makan malam, Ten memilih untuk bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Walaupun tidak ada acara yang menarik, namun suara dari televisi bisa mengusir sedikit keheningan di apartemennya.

Biasanya, Ten sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengirim belasan pesan pada Yeonmin untuk menemaninya mengobrol –walaupun akhirnya tidak dibaca dan tidak dibalas oleh Yeonmin. Sama saja sendiri sebenarnya.

Yeonmin, ya?

Rasanya Ten tidak terlalu kehilangan, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa tidak bersama Yeonmin, mungkin karena sudah biasa diabaikan Yeonmin.

Ternyata memang lebih baik dilepaskan. Rasanya lebih ringan. Tidak lagi terpikirkan untuk mengurusi hal yang tidak berguna.

Ten sedang berguling di sofa saat tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi.

_Siapa?_

Rasanya seperti pernah mengalaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu –tidak ada janji dengan siapapun, dan tidak ada orang yang mengabarinya bahwa akan berkunjung ke apartemennya, namun tahu-tahu bel apartemennya berbunyi tanda ada orang yang berkunjung.

Oh. Ten kenal seseorang yang selalu datang tiba-tiba tanpa mengabarinya.

Dengan langkah lebar Ten berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. "Sudah kuduga–"

Ucapan Ten terhenti saat melihat kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah mata Taeyong.

Benar, itu Taeyong. Berdiri di depannya, dengan tangan yang membawa satu stel seragam dan tas sekolah. Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar seolah tanpa dosa, namun Ten tahu Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah."

Taeyong langsung masuk ke apartemen Ten, berjalan cepat menuju kamar Ten dan meletakkan barang-barangnya disana. Ten menutup pintu, berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mematikan televisi sebelum menyusul Taeyong ke kamarnya.

Ten langsung berbaring di kasurnya, meraih ponselnya untuk menyetel alarm sementara Taeyong masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai dengan barang-barangnya, Taeyong membuka lemari Ten, mencari tumpukan baju miliknya sendiri di lemari tersebut –sudah terlampau sering menginap.

Taeyong mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian setelah menutup lemari, laki-laki itu naik ke tempat tidur, berbaring di sebelah Ten.

"Ada apa?" Ten meletakkan ponselnya, beralih menatap Taeyong.

Begitu ditanya, Taeyong berbalik dan memeluk perut Ten, membenamkan wajahnya disana. Awalnya hening, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ten bisa mendengar Taeyong yang sesenggukan. Laki-laki berambut _silver_-putih itu menangis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ten.

Ten menghela nafas, balas memeluk Taeyong sembari mengusap lembut kepala bersurai nyentrik itu, memainkan jemarinya disana.

"Aku lelah." Samar-samar Ten bisa mendengar gumaman Taeyong sebelum laki-laki itu kembali menangis. Ten kembali menghela nafas, masih mengusap kepala Taeyong. Paham akan masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Taeyong dan segala masalahnya.

Taeyong yang menyembunyikan sosoknya dibalik wajah dingin dan sifat menyebalkannya.

Taeyong yang sebenarnya –hanya diketahui oleh Ten. **[]**


	24. Chapter 24

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Pagi itu Ten berangkat bersama Taeyong menggunakan mobil Taeyong yang dibawa Taeyong semalam. Taeil sudah menunggunya di tempat parkir –tidak bersama Doyoung karena Doyoung pasti lebih memilih menunggu Jaehyun.

Ah, ya, Jaehyun berangkat sendiri dari mansion keluarga Lee. Laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang itu sempat panik mencari Taeyong yang pagi itu sudah menghilang dari kediaman keluarga Lee –tidak tahu kalau semalam Taeyong pergi ke rumah Ten. Jaehyun baru bisa tenang setelah Ten mengabarinya lewat pesan singkat.

"Maaf karena semalam aku mengganggumu." Taeyong berkata pelan saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong, dengan latar belakang murid-murid lain yang berkerumun ingin melihat pasangan _King _dan _Queen_ yang sering menjadi berita utama majalah sekolah –pagi yang seperti biasanya.

Mendengar ucapan Taeyong, Ten menggeleng disertai senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," kata Ten, kemudian jemarinya bergerak untuk menggenggam jari kelingking Taeyong. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dan Ten tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam jari kelingking Taeyong tiap kali mereka berjalan bersisian. Ini lebih baik daripada Ten yang bergelayut di lengan Taeyong. Entah kenapa Ten senang sekali melakukan _skinship _dengan sahabatnya itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Ten," panggil Taeyong, yang dibalas dengan gumaman. "Aku ... bersyukur bisa memilikimu di sisiku," kata Taeyong, kemudian laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada sahabatnya, tentang betapa bersyukurnya dia bisa memiliki Ten yang selalu ada di saat tersulit dalam hidupnya, tentang Ten yang selalu bisa menenangkannya, tentang Ten yang begitu berharga baginya. Namun untuk saat ini, Taeyong tidak bisa menyusun kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya dengan baik, dan yang keluar hanya satu kalimat pendek tadi.

"Aku juga," balas Ten sembari memainkan jari kelingking Taeyong. Laki-laki itu menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, diam-diam memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Taeyong.

Kemudian hening hingga mereka menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan lain. Hingga Ten teringat sesuatu.

"Taeyong-_ie hyung_," panggil Ten, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Taeyong yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya menoleh menatap Ten, bertanya. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, bagaimana kalau ke _mall_ dulu?"

"_Mall_?" Taeyong mengulang, yang diangguki oleh Ten. "Boleh saja," kata Taeyong, menyetujui. Kepalanya langsung terisi dengan pikiran tentang apa saja yang akan dibelinya nanti –hal pertama yang dia pikirkan adalah membeli sepatu baru.

Ten tersenyum, niatnya ingin mengajak Taeyong jalan-jalan untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Laki-laki manis itu tahu Taeyong tidak terlalu sering berpergian –karena suatu hal, Taeyong tidak terlalu menyukai dunia luar dan tempat ramai. Kalau tidak bersama Ten, mungkin Taeyong tidak mau pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang.

Kemudian pelajaran jam pertama dimulai. Sejarah.

Saat membuka bukunya dan melihat lembar catatan terakhir, Ten langsung tersenyum, membuat Taeyong melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan catatan terakhir pelajaran ini?

"Oh, aku mendapat ide bagus," bisik Ten. Taeyong menatap buku catatannya dan Ten bergantian, lalu matanya menangkap sosok _Joker_. Ah, ternyata tugas itu. Taeyong ingat bulan lalu Ten sempat menyobek lembar buku Serim saat perempuan itu sedang menyicil tugas Sejarahnya.

"Terserah, Ten. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Taeyong tertawa pelan.

Ten tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taeyong tertawa. Setidaknya, Taeyong harus melupakan masalahnya –untuk saat ini. Tidak ada salahnya lari dari masalah dan bersenang-senang. Ten tidak ingin melihat wajah murung Taeyong –sama sekali. Ten ingin melihat Taeyong tersenyum dan tertawa, Ten tidak ingin melihat Taeyong dengan mata kosong yang menyedihkan itu lagi.

Tugas essay yang diberikan guru Sejarah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu sudah selesai dikerjakan Ten –begitu pula Taeyong. Keduanya mengeluarkan tugas essay Sejarah dari dalam tasnya, bersiap mengumpulkannya.

"Kumpulkan tugas essay sebulan yang lalu," Junsu _seonsaengnim_ berkata sembari mengecek absen. Murid-muridnya sibuk mengeluarkan tugas essay dan memberikannya pada Jungkook selaku _Messenger_ –yang nanti akan dikumpulkan pada Junsu _seonsaengnim_.

Ten dan Taeyong memberikan tugas essaynya pada Jungkoook, kemudian Ten bergegas menuju meja Park Serim, menarik tugas essay milik perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"T-Ten!" tangan Serim langsung terangkat untuk meraih tugas essay-nya. Gadis itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha mengambil kembali tugasnya, namun Ten lebih cekatan. Serim hanya menggenggam angin.

"Apa?" Ten tersenyum miring, masih tidak ingin memberikan tugas essay Serim pada pemiliknya –dan memang tidak berniat untuk mengembalikannya. "Kau ingin mendapat nilai A seperti yang lain?"

Serim terdiam. "Tolong kembalikan, Ten. Kumohon."

"_Kumohon~_" Ten menirukan suara Serim, sedikit banyak dilebih-lebihkan. Kemudian Ten tertawa sinis, "Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya –mungkin?" Ten kembali tertawa menyebalkan.

Serim mengangkat kepalanya, "Tolong kembalikan, Ten." Gadis itu menatap memelas kearah Ten, berharap laki-laki itu mengembalikan tugas essaynya.

Namun Ten tidak sebaik itu.

Laki-laki itu melihat-lihat hasil jerih payah Serim, membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang dijilid jadi satu tersebut. "Woah, bagus juga." Pujian Ten terdengar hanya untuk basa-basi. Dalam hati Ten berkata, _tugasku jauh lebih baik dari sampah ini_.

Seluruh penghuni kelas menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Ten. Junsu _seonsaengnim_ memperhatikan dalam diam, ikut penasaran. Dua tahun berturut-turut Ten selalu mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna untuk aktingnya, tentu saja Junsu _seonsaengnim _penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ten kali ini.

Ten berbalik menghadap Serim setelah sebelumnya memunggungi gadis itu untuk melihat-lihat tugas essaynya. Tangannya memainkan tugas essay Serim di hadapan pemiliknya, membuka sebuah halaman. "Serim, aku akan mengembalikan tugas essaymu–" tangan Ten menarik selembar kertas itu main-main, membuat wajah Serim memucat saat gadis itu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ten.

"Ten, jangan–"

Selembar kertas ditarik paksa, dirobek menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang berakhir jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"–setelah kumainkan." Ten tersenyum lebar, namun senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Tidak! Ten, hentikan!"

Ten seolah tuli, masih menyobek lembar demi lembar essay Serim dengan brutal. Potongan kecil kertas mengotori lantai, beberapa mengenai Serim yang kini jatuh terduduk di lantai menangisi tugas essaynya yang hancur tidak berbentuk karena ulah Ten.

Sementara Ten tersenyum puas saat lembaran kertas itu habis, menyisakan sampul mika berwarna biru di tangannya. Dengan kasar dia menjatuhkan mika biru itu di hadapan Serim, "Kukembalikan~ terima kasih mainannya."

Ten melangkah pergi meninggalkan Serim yang meremat potongan kertasnya dengan penuh emosi. Baru beberapa langkah, tangan Ten ditarik paksa dan dengan cepat dia merasakan pipinya memanas.

Seisi kelas langsung menahan nafas –suasana mendadak hening dan tegang. Seseorang disana langsung merasakan darahnya mendidih karena amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan urat di tangan dan lehernya terlihat di permukaan kulit.

Ten belum sempat bereaksi saat telinganya menangkap suara bangku yang terbanting keras dan suara kulit yang beradu dengan kulit. Begitu sadar Serim sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh pipi yang memerah, rambut cokelat panjang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Ten tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Bahu Ten diguncang keras, "Ten, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ten mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat wajah khawatir Taeyong tepat di depan wajahnya. Kemudian matanya menatap sosok Serim yang masih menangis dan Taeyong yang menatapnya khawatir.

_Apa yang terjadi_?

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Ten sadar. Serim menamparnya, dan Taeyong langsung balas menampar Serim berkali-kali lipat lebih keras. Dari suara tamparan Taeyong pada Serim, Ten yakin pipi perempuan menyebalkan itu akan membiru untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Taeyong melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Ten, beralih berdiri di hadapan Serim dengan mata yang menatap Serim tajam, penuh amarah. Aura gelapnya seakan menyelimuti seluruh kelas –mereka bersumpah itu adalah aura membunuh, seakan Taeyong benar-benar bisa membunuh Serim jika dia mau.

Junsu _seonsaengnim_ hampir saja melerai Taeyong, namun Jaehyun menahannya. "Tenang, _saem_. Taeyong tidak sebodoh itu untuk membunuh seseorang di depan umum."

_Jadi, kalo tidak di depan umum, Taeyong akan membunuhnya?_ Junsu _seonsaengnim_ hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, memilih menuruti kata-kata Jaehyun dan menonton drama yang dilakukan anak didiknya –oh, ini jauh lebih menarik dari opera sabun murahan yang tayang di televisi setiap harinya.

"Park Serim."

Suara rendah Taeyong menyapa indera pendengaran Serim, membuat Serim menggigil ketakutan. Tubuh Serim seakan membeku, dan perempuan itu tidak berani bergerak bahkan hanya untuk mendongak dan menatap Taeyong yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

"Angkat kepalamu, _Joker_."

Kalimat Taeyong bagikan mantra yang mengikat Serim, yang memaksa Serim melakukannya mau tidak mau. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Serim mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taeyong dengan berlinang air mata –antara sakit hati, takut, dan perih di pipinya. Saat itulah Serim melihat wajah penuh amarah Taeyong. Serim berani bersumpah itu adalah saat dimana dirinya merasa seakan berhadapan dengan iblis yang tidak segan mencabut nyawanya dengan kasar.

"T-Taeyong ..."

Taeyong berjongkok di hadapan Serim, tangannya menyentuh lembut telapak tangan Serim yang menyentuh pipinya yang membiru, menyingkirkannya. Tubuh Serim bergetar, ketakutan. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan Taeyong terasa dingin saat Taeyong menyentuh lembut lebam di pipinya. Walaupun Taeyong menyentuh lembut lebam itu, namun Serim masih merasa takut –siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong?

Serim meringis, air matanya mengalir makin deras saat Taeyong tiba-tiba mencengkram kuat pipinya, menekan lebam itu secara kasar, memberikan rasa sakit yang tidak terkira. Sobek di bibirnya makin terasa perih. Serim menangis namun Taeyong tidak peduli.

"Dengar, Park Serim." Taeyong menyebut namanya lambat-lambat, mengintimidasi. Matanya berkilat marah, "Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Jika kau berani menyakiti Ten, akan aku pastikan kau akan mendapat sakitnya berkali-kali lipat. Berani kau melukai Ten walaupun hanya tergores, akan aku pastikan kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini, dan sebelum kau menghadap Tuhan, aku pastikan kau tersiksa selama 365 hari."

Ucapan Taeyong melekat di kepala Serim, perempuan itu yakin kalimat Taeyong akan terulang-ulang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak.

Belum sampai disitu, Taeyong menarik rambutnya, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak, "Lalu, kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kau hanyalah _Joker_. Jangan berani-beraninya melawan _Royal Class_ seperti kami. Lalu, ingatkan kekasihmu, jangan bermain-main dengan Lee Taeyong dan orang-orang disekitarnya, atau nasibnya akan lebih buruk."

Kalimat terakhir Taeyong seakan menarik Serim ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Entah kenapa Serim langsung teringat akan Jeonghyun –dan kejadian itu, dan apa yang dilakukannya tahun lalu.

_Apa yang Lee Taeyong ketahui?_

Kepala dengan surai cokelat madu dihempaskan dengan kasar. Taeyong kembali ke hadapan Ten, menatapnya khawatir. Jemari Taeyong menyentuh lembut tangan Ten yang menutupi pipinya yang memerah, menyingkirkannya perlahan. Kulit Ten memerah –tentu saja. Serim menamparnya dengan cukup keras, namun Taeyong yakin kalau dia sudah membalasnya dengan lebih keras.

Taeyong melepas sarung tangannya, menyentuh merah di pipi Ten perlahan, dengan lembut. Ten merasakan tangan dingin Taeyong yang membelai pipinya, terasa menyejukkan. Ten selalu menyukai tangan dingin Taeyong –tangan itu akan selalu dingin, meskipun di cuaca panas sekalipun. Ten menyukai dinginnya tangan Taeyong saat menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat.

"Sakit?" pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas itu diajukan Taeyong. Laki-laki bersurai _silver_ itu berbisik di depan wajah Ten yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti, hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan, dan mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas satu sama lain. Taeyong masih menyentuh bekas tamparan Serim di pipi Ten, tidak berniat menjauhkan tangannya dari sana, memilih untuk menyentuhnya dengan lembut –berharap dengan itu sakit di pipi Ten sedikit berkurang.

"Perih." Ten menjawab dengan bisikan.

"Ke ruang kesehatan, ya?" Taeyong menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi sahabatnya, beralih mengulurkan tangannya pada Ten –gestur mengajak.

Ten mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan wajah memerah.

_Yang barusan romantis sekali._

Jaehyun menghela nafas, memijat keningnya. _Dasar tidak tahu tempat_. **[]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lexa demam TT**

**Nyesel kemaren hujan-hujanan. Mana sebelumnya minum es pula. hikd.**

**Stay healthy and stay safe ya semuanya~**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Bau obat-obatan langsung tercium begitu Taeyong membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Ten mengernyitkan dahi begitu bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya –baunya seperti rumah sakit, dan Ten tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Namun karena ini bukan rumah sakit, Ten tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, Ten beberapa kali membolos kelas dan tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ranjang di ruang kesehatan sangat empuk dan nyaman. Ten menyukainya.

Ten duduk di pinggir salah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan. Berada di paling ujung, dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan sekolah. Sebelum duduk, Ten membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan udara segar masuk, mengurangi bau obat-obatan di ruang kesehatan.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong datang dengan kompres dingin di tangannya. Ten mengambil kompres itu dari tangan Taeyong dan langsung mengompres lukanya. Rasanya dingin sekali –enak.

Taeyong duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang yang diduduki Ten, berhadapan dengan Ten yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati kompres dingin yang menyentuh luka di pipinya, membelakangi jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Sepertinya bekas tamparan Serim tidak akan sampai lebam, Ten." Taeyong berkomentar, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Duduk dengan santai menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedikit menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Mendengar komentar Taeyong, Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi ini sakit sekali ..." Ten mengadu, belum puas kalau belum menjelek-jelekkan Serim hingga perempuan itu putus asa. Ten ingin melihat Serim dengan wajah putus asa, ingin melihat perempuan itu menyerah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Aku sudah membalasnya, Ten. Berkali-kali lipat dari yang kau terima."

Melihat Ten yang sedang mengompres lukanya membuat Taeyong teringat Serim yang dengan berani menampar Ten. Taeyong menggeram, masih kesal karena kejadian barusan. Jujur saja Taeyong belum puas hanya dengan menampar Serim –perempuan itu membuat Ten-nya terluka, dan tamparan Taeyong tadi jelas belum cukup untuk menghukum Serim. Taeyong ingin melihat Serim yang tersiksa, yang bersujud memohon kesempatan hidup padanya, dan Taeyong belum puas jika Serim belum melakukannya.

"Kurang." Ten merajuk seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan es krim lagi setelah es krimnya yang kedua.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga belum puas." Taeyong mengulum senyum gemas, kemudian menepuk kepala Ten dan mengusaknya lembut.

Ten mendengus setelah Taeyong berhenti mengusak rambutnya. "Lain kali kita harus lebih kejam lagi."

"Iya, iya."

Setelah itu hening. Ten kembali menikmati kompres dinginnya dan Taeyong memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Dalam kepalanya, kalimat terakhir Ten terus terulang-ulang. _Kita harus lebih kejam lagi_. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalimat Ten terus terngiang –ada yang mengganjal, ada yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ten," panggil Taeyong, yang dibalas Ten dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Di setiap cerita, tokoh antagonis seperti kita akan berakhir menyedihkan," kata Taeyong, menatap Ten yang balas menatapnya. "Entah itu gagal mencapai tujuannya, mendapat karma, atau _pergi_."

"Lalu?" tanya Ten, namun Taeyong tidak menjawabnya. Taeyong tahu Ten masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," mulai Ten, "Aku tahu, dalam kehidupan Park Serim, kita adalah tokoh antagonisnya. Jelas sekali. Tapi aku tidak ingin kisah ini berakhir seperti kebanyakan cerita yang ada." Jeda sejenak karena Ten yang meletakkan kompresnya di baskom yang ada di meja nakas, kemudian kembali menatap Taeyong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, bertukar pandangan. "Dengar, _hyung_. Di akhir cerita, aku tidak ingin meminta maaf dengan berurai air mata pada Serim. Aku juga tidak ingin berakhir dengan berdamai dengan Serim kemudian menjadi teman baiknya lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendapat karma atas apa yang aku lakukan sekarang –kalimat '_roda selalu berputar, seperti kehidupan'_ tidak berlaku untukku, hanya sekali aku berada di bawah dan seterusnya aku akan selalu berada di atas. Aku juga tidak ingin di akhir cerita nanti salah satu dari kita atau kita berdua _pergi_. Kita tidak akan mendapat akhir yang seperti itu. _Tidak akan_."

Taeyong mendengar baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Ten. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki manis itu memang benar –Taeyong juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti tokoh antagonis dalam cerita pada umumnya. Mereka tidak sama, dan tidak ingin disamakan. Mereka akan membuat akhir yang berbeda, dimana mereka tertawa dengan puas, tidak meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka atau malah berbaikan dan meminta maaf pada protagonis atas kesalahan apa yang mereka perbuat sebelumnya.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir Taeyong. "Jadi, menurutmu, ini adalah karma untuk mereka? Atas apa yang mereka lakukan dulu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

Ucapan Ten yang sebelumnya seolah mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang merasuki pikiran Taeyong. Ten menenangkannya, Ten menghiburnya, dan Ten memberinya energi positif yang selalu dibutuhkannya selama ini. Ten juga yang memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan hidup ketika dirinya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ten memberinya energi untuk melanjutkan hidup. Taeyong bisa bernafas saat ini pun karena Ten –seolah Ten adalah hidup Taeyong.

Sesaat kemudian Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Ten ke dalam dekapannya. Taeyong mendekap Ten erat seolah-olah Ten akan menghilang jika Taeyong tidak mendekapnya seerat mungkin. Taeyong mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ten, berbisik pada laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu dengan pelan, "Aku berharap kau tidak meninggalkanku, Ten."

Ten terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya lagi karena Taeyong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"–dan aku berharap aku tidak meninggalkanmu." **[]**

* * *

.

.

.

**next chap 3K+ words, jadi chap ini segini dulu yak. hwhwhwhwhwhwhw :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Kehidupan Park Serim tidaklah istimewa. Dia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang berada –ayahnya hanyalah pekerja kantoran dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi, sedangkan ibunya hanyalah pemilik toko kue yang tidak terlalu besar. Menengah ke atas kalau kata orang-orang. Tidak se-elit Taeyong dan Ten.

Park Serim tinggal di apartemen yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Apartemen yang cukup bagus dengan fasilitas yang standar dan harga sewa per bulannya yang tidak begitu mahal. Sebuah keberuntungan karena dia bisa mendapatkan apartemen tersebut.

Jadi, Park Serim memang bukanlah seorang gadis dari keluarga berada. Dia gadis biasa, dengan kehidupan yang biasa. Pagi harinya diawali dengan membuka mata, merapikan tempat tidur, membersihkan tubuh, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Jeonghyun. Lalu menghabiskan hari di sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan Jeonghyun. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hari-harinya hanya begitu saja.

Namun hari-hari damainya yang penuh warna itu berubah menjadi hari-hari suram yang menguras emosi dan tenaganya kala dirinya membuka amplop berisi kartu _Joker_.

Teman yang sebelumnya sangat dekat dengannya berbalik memusuhinya. Yang sebelumnya selalu tertawa dan bercanda dengannya berubah menjadi mencaci-maki dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya, semuanya memusuhinya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia mengatahui bahwa hampir seluruh temannya menghapus kontaknya dari ponsel mereka. Atau paling tidak, mengganti nama kontaknya menjadi _Joker_ atau _Target_.

"Serim-_a_." Pagi ini, seperti biasa Serim menunggu Jeonghyun di pinggir jalan depan apartemennya. Tidak sampai lima menit dia berdiri, Jeonghyun datang dan langsung menyapanya. Begitu Serim menoleh, dia mendapati Jeonghyun tersenyum. Namun itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Laki-laki itu seperti menahan sesuatu –senyumnya terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan. Kemudian Serim baru menyadari bahwa Jeonghyun tidak mengenakan kostumnya yang biasa. Dia hanya mengenakan seragam standar sekolah, tanpa artibut nyentrik seperti yang lalu.

"Jeonghyun? Kau kenapa? Kemana kostummu?" Serim tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Raut wajah Jeonghyun terlihat semakin suram saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Walaupun dia sudah menduga Serim akan bertanya seperti itu, namun Jeonghyun tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memasang raut takut bercampur gelisahnya.

Serim mendekat satu langkah mendekati Jeonghyun, kemudian kembali menatap lamat-lamat penampilannua dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau bukan seorang _floater _lagi? Apa kau turun kasta?"

Hal terburuk yang dipikirkan Park Serim adalah Jeonghyun turun kasta menjadi _Joker_. Serim tidak peduli apa alasannya, tapi yang jelas hal itu buruk sekali. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya berada di kasta terbawah, dan dia tidak ingin Jeonghyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Walaupun hanya seorang _floater _atau _bad boy_, setidaknya hal iti lebih baik daripada _Joker_. Mereka hanya diabaikan, tidak dianggap keberadannya. Jauh lebih baik dari pada menjadi pusat perhatian hanya untuk ditindas tiap harinya.

"... hilang."

Serim menatap Jeonghyun dengan raut wajah bertanya. Apanya yang hilang?

"Kartuku hilang. Sabtu kemarin."

Ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan? Bagi Serim, tidak ada. Setelah Jeonghyun berkata begitu, Serim hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana atau berkata apa. Ada banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya; berbagai pertanyaan seperti _bagaimana bisa hilang _dan _memangnya kau meletakkan kartumu dimana_ berkelebat di kepalanya hingga dia tidak tahu yang mana yang akan dia tanyakan kepada Jeonghyun terlebih dahulu. Terlalu mengejutkan, terlalu tidak disangka.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat, Serim menghela nafas panjang dan bertanya, "Ada yang mengambilnya?"

"Sepertinya," jawab Jeonghyun, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan dengan suara kecil, "tapi tidak ada pengumuman tentang pencurian kartu atau apapun. Jadi kupikir aku yang menghilangkan kartuku sendiri."

"Kau bukan orang yang teledor."

"Aku tahu." Jeonghyun bergerak gelisah. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ada yang mengambil kartuku, tetapi tidak ada pengumuman tentang pelaku pelanggaran aturan. Jadi, sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat."

Park Serim berpikir bahwa memang ada yang dengan sengaja mengambil kartu Jeonghyun dan menghilangkannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jeonghyun tadi. Itu masuk akal; dan merupakan penjelasan paling masuk akal karena Jeonghyun bukanlah orang teledor yang mudah menghilangkan suatu barang pribadinya, apalagi jika itu adalah barang uang sangat penting seperti kartu.

Pertanyaannya, siapa? Dan, kenapa?

Apakah Jeonghyun membuat suatu kesalahan di kelasnya? Apa untungnya menjatuhkan Jeonghyun yang seorang _floater_? Bukankah seharusnya seorang _floater _diabaikan keberadannya layaknya _bad boy_? Siapa pula yang diuntungkan dengan turunnya Jeonghyun menjadi _Joker_?

Oh, mungkin _Joker _itu sendiri. Tapi setahu Serim, _Joker _dari kelas Jeonghyun tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan Jeonghyun, jadi tidak ada alasan menurunkan Jeonghyun; kecuali jika memang _Joker _itu berhati busuk.

Rasanya Serim ingin menangis.

Cukup dirinya saja yang menjadi _Joker _dan _di-bully_ habis-habisan oleh kasta di atasnya. Jangan Jeonghyun. Membayangkan Jeonghyun tersiksa karena ditindas saja Serim tidak kuat. Serim tidak ingin Jeonghyun menderita.

"Sudahlah." Serim merasakan kepalanya ditepuk lembut oleh tangan besar Jeonghyun. Kemudian, saat mengangkat kepalanya, Serim melihat Jeonghyun tersenyum lembut, menenangkannya. Seolah berkata padanya untuk jangan khawatir tentang apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. "Ayo berangkat. Sebentar lagi bis akan datang."

Melihat itu, Serim tersenyum tipis. Serim meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jeonghyun akan kuat menjalani tahun terakhirnya di SMA sebagai _Joker_. Gadis itu juga berdoa dalam hatinya semoga penindasan dari kelas Jeonghyun tidak lebih buruk dari apa yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Semoga teman-teman sekelas Jeonghyun tidak benar-benar menindasnya.

_Semoga_.

Namun apa yang dilihat Serim ketika jam istirahat seolah meruntuhkan segala harapan dan doanya.

Jeonghyun berjalan pelan di koridor dengan kepala menunduk, dan di sepanjang jalannya siswa lain mencemoohnya, menghinanya. Seragam sekolah Jeonghyun terlihat kotor sekali. Entah itu tanah atau tepung yang dicampur dengan hal lain. Rambutnya terlihat basah, dan sepertinya anak laki-laki itu baru saja disiram dengan suatu cairan; entah air atau apa.

Serim ingin menghampiri Jeonghyun, namun Ten menahannya dengan cengkraman yang begitu erat di tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ten bertanya dengan sinis. Anak laki-laki cantik itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Serim setelah Serim mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jeonghyun.

Ten. Hingga tahun lalu, dia adalah teman dekatnya. Anak yang baik, ceria, dan berteman dengan siapapun. Tipikal anak yang populer di seantero sekolah. Bahkan, tiap akhir minggu dia akan mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mengunjungi _Joker _dan bermain bersamanya; entah itu hanya mengobrol atau mengajaknya keliling kota dan menonton film di biskop. Kata Ten, _Joker _hanya peran selama di sekolah. Di luar itu, semuanya adalah teman. Itulah mengapa akting penindasan selama di kelas terasa tetap menyenangkan.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini. Semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, bahkan tiap akhir minggu, tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang mengunjunginya. Serim tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman sekelasnya. Apakah dia telah berbuat salah? Memang apa salahnya selama dua tahun ini? Serim rasa tidak ada. Dia adalah anak baik-baik.

Kembali ke saat ini, dimana Ten sedang menatapnya sinis seolah dia akan melakukan suatu kesalahan besar apabila dia tidak dicegah. Di belakang Ten, Taeyong berdiri sembari bersandar pada sisi meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak berminat mengganggunya saat ini; hanya menatap penasaran atas apa yang akan Ten lakukan padanya. Sepertinya dia lebih suka menonton.

"Aku ingin menolong Jeonghyun." Serim menjawab dengan suaranya yang pelan, hampir berbisik.

Ten yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah mencemooh, dia mendengus mengejek Serim. "Menolong?" ulangnya, seolah Serim mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Wajahnya seolah berkata, _seriously?_

Tanpa berkata apapun Serim mengangguk membenarkan. Samar-samar Serim bisa mendengar Taeyong mendengus geli, membuatnya merasa ciut karena seolah-olah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil dia lakukan.

Kemudian Taeyong bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah jendela, membuka jendelanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan olahraga yang begitu luas. Angin meniup anak rambutnya, dan cahaya matahari yang menerpanya membuat Taeyong berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Serim akui temannya yang satu itu sangat tampan, seolah keluar dari komik Jepang yang beberapa kali dibacanya.

Kalau saja kelakuannya sebaik tampangnya, mungkin Serim sudah jatuh hati.

Ten melirik Taeyong, menunggu sahabatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam keheningan yang menegangkan, suara dingin Taeyong terdengar. "Kau tahu, aku pernah menonton drama yang disitu ada sebuah _scene_ dimana seorang pelayan bertindak sesuka hati di rumah majikannya," Taeyong menggantung kalimatnya, "dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan majikannya?"

Serim bisa menebak, namun dia memilih diam.

"**'**_**Know your place**__._'"

Ten nyaris tertawa terbahak, kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa aktingnya harus sempurna. Ten menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik untuk menetralkan tawanya, kemudian kembali menatap Serim, "Dengar? Kau paham kan apa maksud Taeyong? Bodoh sekali jika kau tidak paham kalimat sejelas itu."

Serim tahu, dan Serim sangat paham. _Sadarlah dengan posisimu saat ini_.

Serim yang seorang _Joker_ ingin menolong _Joker_ lain? Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ingin menyelamatkan orang lain? Apa yang bisa dia beri untuk _Joker _lain? Kata-kata pemanis tidak akan bisa membantu banyak. Orang lain tidak perlu kata-kata pemanis atau penenang darinya. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah posisi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari _Joker_; apapun itu selama itu bukanlah _Joker_.

Serim meringis dan sedikit memejamkan matanya saat melihat Jeonghyun yang terjatuh. Mungkin anak lain menghalangi jalannya. Tawa menghina terdengar keras setelahnya. Seolah mereka puas dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jeonghyun. Serim mengeratkan tangannya, tidak terima Jeonghyun diperlakukan seperti itu; walau kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Ten menyeretnya keluar kelas. Di belakangnya Taeyong mengikuti dengan langkah santai. Laki-laki berambut putih itu selalu bersikap tenang setiap kali Ten melakukan sesuatu; seolah-olah pikiran mereka terhubung, dan Taeyong tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya apa yang akan Ten lakukan untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ten. Mereka seperti memiliki suatu hubungan kuat yang tidak akan bisa dirusak oleh suatu apapun.

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan Serim diseret ke tengah lorong. Tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja setelah dicengkram kuat. Tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya, berbagai spekulasi tentang apa yang orang-orang pikirkan mulai merasuk ke dalam kepalanya. Sebagian besarnya tentang hal-hal negatif seperti _'Oh, _Joker _yang lain_,' atau '_Apa yang akan dilakukan orang sepertinya?_'

"Hei, semuanya!" Ten menyapa kerumunan yang entah bagaimana bertambah banyak. Seringai manis terbentuk di wajahnya, seiring dengan pikiran gilanya yang memikirkan tentang hal-hal buruk yang akan dilakukannya kepada Serim. "Kalian tahu? Beberapa saat yang lalu, orang ini; Park Serim, _Joker_ dari kelas 3-_Spade_ berkata dia ingin menolong Yoon Jeonghyun!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Ten, tawa keras memenuhi lorong, yang mungkin akan terdengar hingga lantai lima dan lantai tiga. Serim menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar, wajahnya memucat ketakutan dan dia tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya bahkan hanya untuk menatap Ten yang sedang berbicara. Diam-diam dia melirik kearah Jeonghyun; yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara bingung, tersentuh, dan entah bagaimana ada marah di sana.

Tawa itu masih terdengar, namun berangsur berhenti saat Taeyong datang, berdiri di samping Ten. Keberadaannya mengambil alih atensi yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Park Serim yang saat ini hanya berdiri diam dengan kepala menunduk. Taeyong tidak berteriak ataupun berbicara dengan lantang, dia hanya berbicara dengan volume suaranya yang seperti biasa, "Park Serim, kau bilang kau ingin menolong Jeonghyun?" tanyanya, namun tidak dijawab oleh Park Serim. Oh, Taeyong pun tidak berharap agar Park Serim membalasnya. "Sekarang kau boleh menolongnya. Kau sangat ingin menolongnya, kan? Sampai-sampai tadi kau memberontak di kelas."

Terdengar lagi suara tawa, namun tidak sekeras yang tadi. Setelahnya, dimulai dengan satu orang yang berdiri agak di belakang kerumunan, orang-orang bersorak untuk Serim agar gadis itu menolong Jeonghyun.

Ten ikut tertawa, di sebelahnya Taeyong hanya tersenyum asimetris. Senyumnya menyebalkan sekali, kalau Serim boleh bilang. "Tolong dia, Serim! Kau ingin menolongnya, kan?" Ten tertawa makin keras, menikmati pertunjukan di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Serim hanya berdiri di sana, tidak melakukan apapun sementara kerumunan semakin bersorak untuknya.

Gadis itu sadar bahwa tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jeonghyun yang memiliki posisi yang sama sepertinya. Berada di kasta terendah sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, kecuali kau menikmati tiap kali seseorang menindasmu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Serim berpikir untuk membantu Jeonghyun dengan menemaninya membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan jam istirahat bersamanya, namun saat ini, semua bayangan itu hilang. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Kalimat penenang tidak berguna, tapi jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, dia yakin akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Kerumunan ini ingin suatu pertunjukan yang menyenangkan hati mereka. Suatu pertunjukan yang menggelikan, yang bisa membuat mereka lebih banyak menindas dirinya. Entah itu ejekan, cemoohan, sindiran, atau sesuatu yang lain. Apapun itu yang bisa memuaskan keinginan mereka untuk membuatnya semakin jatuh. Mereka tidak akan berhenti hingga mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"J-Jeonghyun." Dengan perlahan Serim menghampiri Jeonghyun. Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya _apa kau baik-baik saja_, namun itu terdengar bodoh karena apa yang dia lihat saat ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, apa yang akan dikatakannya untuk situasi saat ini? _Aku akan menolongmu_? _Biarkan aku membantumu_? Keduanya sama-sama terdengar konyol karena sesungguhnya, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Bantuan apapun tidak akan berguna untuk saat ini, apalagi jika itu dari sesama _Joker_. Tentu saja, _Joker_ tidak dapat banyak membantu dengan posisinya yang sama-sama mengenaskan seperti itu.

Park Serim berlutut di samping Jeonghyun. "Jeonghyun, akan kubantu," katanya. Tangannya terulur untuk sekadar membantu Jeonghyun berdiri, namun tiba-tiba Jeonghyun menepis tangan Serim yang terulur untuk membantunya.

Kerumunan itu menahan nafas. Suaranya terdengar jelas sekali. Beberapa disertai suara 'oooh ...' dan sebagian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan matanya membulat tidak percaya. Samar-samar terdengar suara cekikikan, namun Serim mencoba tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Serim menarik tangannya kembali dan menggenggam bagian punggung tangan kirinya yang sedikit nyeri. Berbenturan keras dengan punggung tangan Jeonghyun ternyata sedikit menyakitkan.

"Jeonghyun?"

Laki-laki yang terlihat mengenaskan itu berdiri tanpa susah payah, walaupun jika dilihat tubuhnya sedikit limbung. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku, Park Serim."

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Terutama, Jeonghyun baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Serim hanya bisa menatap Jeonghyun yang berjalan pelan keluar dari kerumunan dengan mudah karena orang-orang memberi akses padanya. Tidak ada yang mau bersentuhan atau bersenggolan dengan orang yang seragamnya terlihat menyedihkan dan kotor seperti itu.

"Kau tidak membantu," kata Jeonghyun sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kerumunan itu berubah hening. Tidak benar-benar hening, karena Serim dapat melihat satu-dua orang saling lirik satu sama lain dan berbisik sebelum pada akhirnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Kemudian, setelah Jeonghyun benar-benar pergi, tawa penuh penghinaan itu meledak. Benar-benar keras hingga telinga Serim terasa pening. Disana, dengan masih berlutut di tempatnya semula, Serim menunduk menatap lantai kosong dan kedua tangannya meremat roknya menahan malu dan kesal. Ujung matanya berair, mati-matian menahan air matanya yang sudah terkumpul untuk tidak menetes. Tawa Taeyong dan Ten adalah yang paling keras, benar-benar tertawa lepas atas apa yang mereka dapatkan dari pertunjukan Serim yang ingin membantu Jeonghyun.

Kemudian, Serim benar-benar menangis; antara sedih karena Jeonghyun tidak menerima bantuannya dan malu. Dia sadar bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya bodoh. Tidak ada yang membutuhkan bantuan dari kasta terbawah sepertinya, karena apa yang mereka butuhkan adalah posisi yang sedikit lebih tinggi, atau perlindungan dari kasta teratas seperti _King_. Walau sepanjang sejarah SMA ini, belum pernah ada seorang _Royal Class _yang melindungi _Joker_.

Ten menghampiri Serim, hanya berdiri dengan angkuh di sebelahnya, tanpa repot-repot berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis yang sedang terduduk menyedihkan sembari menangis itu. "Hei, Park Serim."

Suara Ten terdengar menyebalkan bagi Serim. Terdengar jelas sekali bahwa laki-laki cantik itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Serim diam saja, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi panggilan Ten, bahkan sekadar mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Ten saja tidak.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? _Joker_ sepertimu tidak memberi bantuan apapun untuk _Joker_ lain. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah bantuan dari kasta tinggi, bukan dari kasta terendah sepertimu."

Ten tidak salah.

Serim paham betul. Ten tidak perlu mengulangi atau memperjelas itu, Serim sudah paham.

"Omong-omong," kali ini Taeyong berbicara. Serim menatap Taeyong dari tempatnya duduk, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar dia bisa melihat jelas pemilik suara itu. "Peliharaan yang tidak menurut pada majikannya harus dihukum, kan?" Taeyong tersenyum, sekilas senyum itu terlihat begitu menenangkan, seolah berkata pada siapapun yang melihat senyum itu bahwa Taeyong adalah sosok malaikat berjiwa tulus. Namun jika dilihat baik-baik, senyum itu adalah senyuman iblis yang mempunyai hobi menyiksa orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu; baik orang yang berdosa maupun orang tak berdosa.

Lonceng pertanda bahaya berdering dalam benak Serim. Gadis itu sadar akan ada suatu hal buruk menimpa dirinya setelah ini. Namun sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, Ten sudah menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah –tempat lapang yang paling dekat dengan kelas mereka. Sepertinya Ten tidak ingin bersusah payah menuruni tangga hanya untuk ke lapangan atau halaman belakang.

Tubuh Serim dihempaskan begitu saja, membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan setelah tubuhnya membentur permukaan lantai yang keras. Serim berusaha untuk duduk, dan setelah itu dia sadar di hadapannya tidak hanya Ten dan Taeyong, namun tiga orang lainnya sudah berdiri di sana –Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, dan Moon Taeil. Tidak lama kemudian pintu atap terbuka dan teman-teman sekelasnya bermunculan, seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Serim beringsut mundur, menatap takut seluruh teman sekelasnya yang sudah bersiap untuk menindasnya, hingga punggungnya menyentuh pagar besi yang membatasi pinggiran atap, barulah Serim berhenti.

"Nah, hukuman apa yang cocok untuknya? Dia sudah memberontak padaku dan _Queen_." Taeyong kembali bersuara, terdengar mati-matian menahan kekesalannya. Padahal, faktanya Serim hanya berkata ingin menolong Jeonghyun. Serim tidak membentak Taeyong maupun Ten, dia hanya menahan kekesalannya dalam diam.

Namun bagi Taeyong dan Ten, keinginan Serim untuk menolong Jeonghyun merupakan suatu kesalahan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan menindas Serim, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu mengabaikan mereka dan berniat menolong seorang _Joker._ Ini seperti anjing yang mengabaikan tuannya dan lebih memilih untuk bermain sendiri saat sedang dinasehati oleh tuannya.

"Menurutmu, lebih menyenangkan fisik atau mental?" Ten bertanya, menatap Taeyong dengan wajah bertanya yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat. Sok imut, kalau kata Serim. Tapi ya, Ten memang imut dan cantik.

Taeyong terdiam, berpikir mana yang lebih menyenangkan menyiksanya secara fisik atau mental. Jujur saja tidak ada yang lebih baik di antara dua pilihan yang diberikan Ten –fisik terdengar menyakitkan, Serim yakin tubuhnya tidak akan kuat. Sedangkan mental, Serim tidak menyukainya karena itu menyakiti hatinya. Serim tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mental yang rusak karena _bullying_, namun dari sepengetahuannya, itu terdengar mengerikan. Tidak sedikit orang yang bunuh diri karena mentalnya yang rusak akibat _bullying_.

Jadi, baik itu fisik maupun mental, tidak ada yang lebih baik.

"Aku lebih suka siksaan mental," jawab Taeyong, "tidak menimbulkan bekas fisik, walau waktu penyembuhannya lebih memakan waktu. Siksaan fisik terlalu ringan untuknya." Ketika Serim menatap Taeyong, mata laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan begitu dingin. Seolah laki-laki itu tidak memberi sedikit pun belas kasihan kepadanya. Jika orang lain yang belum mengenal Taeyong melihat tatapannya saat ini, mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa Taeyong adalah orang yang tidak memiliki emosi.

Mendengar kalimat Taeyong, Ten tersenyum cerah, kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Serim. Mendahului _King_ –yang seharusnya _King _terlebih dahulu sesuai urutan kasta–, namun Taeyong tidak memikirkannya. Ten mencengkram kuat dagu Serim, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Setelah Ten selesai, Taeyong menyuruh Jaehyun untuk melakukannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi Jaehyun berkata dia ingin agak terakhir. Jadilah Doyoung dan Taeil maju, membisikkan sesuatu pada Serim. Baru setelah itu Jaehyun.

Laki-laki tampan itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Serim menegang ketakutan, dan setelahnya, kalimat bisikan dari Taeyong membuat Serim makin pucat hingga pikirannya kosong.

"Lakukan apapun padanya. Aku ingin melihatnya menyesal karena telah melawanku dan Ten." Taeyong berkata pada teman-teman sekelasnya, yang diangguki dengan serempak.

"Boleh secara fisik?" Chan bertanya setelah dia mengangkat tangan dan diizinkan bertanya oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi jangan terlalu terlihat."

Setelah itu, Taeyong pergi diikuti empat pengikutnya. Meninggalkan Serim yang pasrah menerima perlakuan kejam dari teman-temannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Saat air dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya, Serim kembali teringat dengan bisikan orang-orang itu –terutama Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Bisikan mereka terputar berkali-kali di kepalanya seperti rekaman, membuat ingatan masa lalunya kembali terputar di kepalanya, mengingatkannya akan apa yang telah dia perbuat di masa lalu.

"_Aku tidak punya dendam apapun terhadapmu. Apa yang kulakukan hanya untuk kepuasan batin semata._"

"_Jangan harap aku sudah lupa akan apa yang pernah kau lakukan terhadapku._"

"_Kau lihat? Aku kembali berdiri di atasmu. Aku bisa menginjakmu semauku seperti keset rumahan._"

"_Berhati-hatilah saat bermain api. Dua tahun yang lalu kau membakar harta milikku, dan saat ini, bersiaplah untuk terbakar._"

"_Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apapun? Aku menemukan kotoran yang kau simpan rapat-rapat dibalik tumpukan berlian._"

**[]**

* * *

**ayo tebak siapa aja yang ngomong 5 baris terakhir. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Sesuai ajakan Ten tempo hari, sepulang sekolah ini mereka pergi ke _mall_. Kemarin mereka batal pergi ke _mall_ karena Ten mengubah ajakannya ke kafe untuk membei _matcha float_ kesukaannya, jadilah rencana mereka untuk pergi ke _mall _diganti menjadi hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke _mall_, Ten bersenandung riang di belakang. Taeyong yang mengendarai motornya sesekali melirik ke arah Ten dan tersenyum tipis, ikut senang karena Ten kembali riang. Efek _bullying_ pada Serim ternyata sebagus ini. _Mood _Taeyong pun membaik, puas karena berhasil membuat Serim memasang wajah putus asa yang terlihat cocok di wajahnya itu.

"_Hyung_! Kira-kira apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan pada Serim, ya?" Ten bertanya, sedikit berteriak karena suaranya teredam bunyi kendaraan lain.

"Apapun itu, terserah!" Taeyong membalas.

"Aku ingin dia putus dengan Jeonghyun!"

Tidak lama setelah Ten berkata begitu, mereka sampai di area parkir _mall_. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Taeyong menarik tangan Ten untuk memasuki _mall_. "Kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Taeyong begitu mereka melewati area _fashion_.

"Ayo ke bioskop dulu." Kali ini Ten menarik tangan Taeyong, tetap menggenggam tangannya bahkan setelah mereka sampai di bioskop. "Bagaimana dengan film horor?" tanya Ten pada Taeyong saat mereka mengantri, menunjuk poster salah satu film horor di sisi kanan mereka. Taeyong mengangguk saja, Ten lebih tahu tentang film.

Antrian di depan mereka tidak terlalu panjang –sekitar 6 orang lagi sebelum mereka. Taeyong tidak masalah dengan antrian panjang, dia memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang tidak pendek. Sedangkan Ten sudah menggerakkan kakinya secara _random_ karena dia benci menunggu. "Ten, kita bahkan belum lima menit mengantri." Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tatapan datar, gemas karena Ten begitu tidak sabaran.

Ten tidak membalas, sibuk mengeluh dalam hati. Satu antrian berkurang saat telinga Taeyong menangkap suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Sekumpulan orang, sekitar empat sampai lima orang, masuk ke bioskop dan berdiri di belakang dirinya dan Ten; mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Gerombolan itu tidak terlalu berisik memang, walaupun mereka sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu dan sesekali tertawa, namun Taeyong bisa mengenali satu dari lima orang itu hanya dari suaranya.

Taeyong kenal sekali pemilik suara ini. Tiga tahun bersama dalam satu sekolah dan satu gedung asrama, bahkan enam bulan dalam satu kamar asrama yang sama membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau hafal dengan suaranya. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini Taeyong pikir dia sudah melupakannya, namun nyatanya dia masih ingat –bahkan tiap detik yang dia habiskan di tempat itu, detail terkecil yang membuatnya mual hingga ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar, tangan dinginnya menggenggam erat tangan Ten. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mendesis pelan saat dia merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Taeyong. Ten hampir protes karena tangannya terasa sakit, namun dia langsung menahannya karena dia melihat Taeyong yang saat ini berdiri dengan kaku dan wajah pucat seolah ketakutan. Kemudian Ten baru sadar bahwa tangan Taeyong yang menggenggam tangannya gemetar, bahkan sedikit berkeringat.

"_Hyung_, batalkan saja menonton filmnya?" Ten bertanya pelan, cukup peka kalau Taeyong berubah seperti ini sejak kerumunan di belakangnya datang. Sepertinya Taeyong mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan karena satu atau dua orang yang mengantri di belakang mereka.

"Tidak." Taeyong menjawab dengan bisikan, namun Ten tetap dapat mendengar suara Taeyong yang sedikit bergetar, bahkan genggaman Taeyong pada tangannya makin erat.

Ten menghela nafas, kemudian terdiam. Dia ingin sekali menarik Taeyong keluar dari bioskop, menarik Taeyong kemanapun itu –selama Taeyong tidak bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kejadian itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap berada di sana, berdiri terdiam menunggu antrian tiket yang terasa sangat panjang. Selama itu juga Taeyong terdiam dengan isi kepala yang memikirkan berbagai hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Hingga pada akhinya Ten menarik tangan Taeyong untuk keluar dari biskop, menyeret paksa laki-laki itu ke tempat dimana mereka bisa berbicara dengan sedikit leluasa.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ten bisa mendengar degan jelas nafas Taeyong yang tidak teratur; seolah laki-laki itu baru saja berlari marathon. Tangan Taeyong yang digenggamnya juga berkeringat, namun terasa dingin. Tangan itu masih bergetar bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop.

Ten membawa Taeyong ke salah satu restoran _Japanese food_ yang tidak jauh dari sana, memesan makanan secara asal setelah memilih tempat yang berada di pojok, sedikit lebih _private_ dari meja lainnya. Tidak lama segelas teh hijau dan limun dingin pesanan Ten datang, dan Ten langsung menyuruh Taeyong untuk meminum teh hijaunya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Ten berbicara, "Jangan bercerita apapun sebelum kau benar-benar tenang."

Taeyong mengangguk tanpa suara, masih menenangkan dirinya.

Keduanya terdiam lagi hingga makanan pesanan Ten datang. _Yakiniku set_. Ten memesan banyak, seperti biasanya. Taeyong masih terdiam hingga Ten memanggang beberapa daging untuk mereka.

Ten sedang membalik dagingnya saat Taeyong akhirnya bersuara.

"Sebenarnya," suara Taeyong benar-benar pelan, seolah tidak ingin orang selain Ten mendengarnya, "ada yang aku kenal di kerumunan tadi."

_Kerumunan tadi_. Oh, Ten paham. Benar dugaan Ten, Taeyong mengenal salah satu dari lima orang yang tadi mengantri di belakang mereka. Walaupun Ten tidak tahu siapa.

Taeyong berbicara lagi, "Kau tahu," katanya sembari menatap Ten yang masih sibuk dengan dagingnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ten tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Katakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Mendengar itu Taeyong ikut tersenyum. Senyum tipis, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Ten merasa lega. Itu lebih baik daripada Taeyong yang sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya takut mereka mengenaliku," Taeyong memulai, "Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan mereka, bahkan aku tidak ingin melihat mereka lagi." Tatapan Taeyong beralih ke luar jendela, menatap langit yang membentang di atas mereka. Ingatan buruk itu kembali, dan Taeyong membencinya. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam dan kembali mengatur nafasnya yang mulai kembali tidak teratur tiap kali dia mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat itu. Kemudian, dia beralih menatap Ten dengan wajah kusutnya. "Aku tahu, lari dari kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut –sepertiku."

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dianggap remeh. Bagi Ten yang pernah mengalami keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyong, keadaan Taeyong tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Ten memang tidak memiliki ilmu-ilmu psikologi seperti psikiater sungguhan, yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengembalikan keadaan psikologis Taeyong seperti sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Ten tidak ingin Taeyong berakhir sama seperti orang-orang yang kurang beruntung, kehilangan segalanya hanya karena tidak bisa melewati keadaan buruk ini.

Hanya saja, Taeyong tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Ten bisa melihatnya dengan jelas –sejelas dia melihat sosok Taeyong yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Ada sisa-sisa dari kejadian itu.

Bukan.

Kejadian itu bagaikan komposisi utamanya.

Kejadian itu membentuk Taeyong yang sekarang. Taeyong yang superior, Taeyong yang keji, dan Taeyong yang ingin berdiri di atas semuanya; memandang rendah orang lain seolah dirinya adalah dewa. **[]**


	28. Chapter 28

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

_Awalnya, Ten menganggap ucapan Tuan Lee –ayah Taeyong– sebagai sebuah candaan. Tuan Lee kerap kali bercanda, membuat Ten mengganggap ucapannya di hari itu sebagai salah satu candaan Tuan Lee. Taeyong juga berpikir begitu, namun tidak lama hingga anak berumur 12 tahun itu mengerti bahwa apa yang ayahnya ucapkan bukanlah candaan semata._

"_Taeyong, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di sekolah berasrama pilihan ayah."_

_Saat itu Ten tertawa keras melihat Taeyong merajuk dan protes pada ayahnya karena dia tidak ingin bersekolah di sekolah pilihan ayahnya. Bagi Taeyong yang mencintai kebebasan, asrama bagai penjara baginya. Tidak ada yang namanya kebebasan di sana, semuanya terikat pada aturan dan Taeyong membencinya. Taeyong benci aturan._

_Ten hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata berair saat melihat Taeyong benar-benar berangkat ke sekolah barunya, satu minggu sebelum tahun pertama mereka di SMP dimulai. Sebelum berangkat, Taeyong masih tertawa dan tersenyum lebar pada Ten, menepuk kepala Ten dengan lembut dan berkata dengan wajah ceria, "Tiga tahun tidak lama, Ten. Aku pasti akan kembali, tenang saja."_

_Ya, Taeyong memang kembali._

_Namun hanya raganya. _**[]**


	29. Chapter 29

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Ten setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua mata sahabatnya, kemudian berkata dengan mantap, "Kau bukan pengecut."

"Orang-orang berkata–"

"Peduli setan dengan kata orang, _hyung_," dengan kurang ajar Ten memotong ucapan Taeyong, terlampau kesal dengan _stereotype _masyarakat yang terkadang tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Terlebih, Taeyong seringkali memperhatikan penilaian orang lain tentang dirinya, membuatnya _insecure_ terhadap diri sendiri. Setelah sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya, Ten bertanya dengan pelan, "Apa salahnya lari dari kenyataan?" jeda, dan Taeyong tidak menjawab. "Aku tidak merasa kau pengecut saat kau lari dari masa lalu ataupun berniat menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Taeyong terdiam, mencerna tiap perkataan Ten dengan serius. Mengetahui Taeyong masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya, Ten melanjutkan, "Tiap orang pasti memiliki satu-dua masa lalu yang ingin mereka lupakan. Aku tahu, dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya mereka ingin mengulang, kembali ke masa itu dan memperbaiki semuanya. Hanya saja, itu mustahil." Ten melirik sekilas ke arah Taeyong yang terdiam dengan wajah kosong, seolah kehilangan jiwanya. "Aku juga. Kau tahu itu, kan, _hyung_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ten, Taeyong beralih menatap sahabatnya. Tahu apa yang dimaksud Ten. "Maaf–"

"Kau tidak berbuat salah. Tidak usah minta maaf." Ten merengut, sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka Taeyong meminta maaf di saat dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Setelah itu, Ten melanjutkan topik tadi yang sempat terpotong dengan permintaan maaf Taeyong. Ten ingin mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepala Taeyong.

Perlahan, Ten meraih tangan Taeyong yang berada di atas meja, menggenggamnya dan meremas pelan tangan Taeyong yang kini sudah tidak sedingin tadi –walaupun masih saja tetap dingin–. "_Hyung_, jangan pedulikan tanggapan orang-orang. Kau adalah kau. Orang-orang hanya bisa menilaimu dari luarnya, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya. Apa yang orang lain inginkan belum tentu baik untukmu, karena yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik untukmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Mengikuti kehendak orang lain hanya karena tidak ingin dicap buruk oleh mereka bukan pilihan yang tepat, _hyung_. Hidupmu milikmu, bukan milik mereka. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuktikan pada mereka bahwa tanggapan mereka salah, buktikan bahwa pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik."

Bagi Taeyong, Ten adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Saran Ten adalah apa yang ingin didengarnya, dan laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Ten tidak pernah membentaknya, Ten tidak pernah menyalahkannya atas apa yang dia lakukan, dan Ten menerima kekurangannya –bahkan membantunya menutupi kekurangan itu dengan kelebihan yang dia miliki.

Ten adalah apa yang Taeyong butuhkan.

"_Hyung_," Ten berkata lagi setelah memberikan waktu bagi Taeyong untuk mencerna sarannya. "Yakinlah bahwa dirimu yang terbaik. Orang-orang itu tidak pantas untuk menginjak-injak dirimu. Kau yang pantas berdiri di atas mereka."

Kalimat-kalimat itu merasuki Taeyong, seperti racun yang mengalir dengan cepat di pembuluh darahnya, menghancurkan pikiran buruk Taeyong yang sebelumnya sempat bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kau ingin melihat mereka menatapmu dari bawah, kan, _hyung_?"

"Kau ingin melihat wajah kekalahan mereka, kan?"

"Kau ingin melihat mereka hancur, kan?"

"Jadi, yakinlah bahwa kau yang terbaik, dan tidak ada yang berhak menginjak-injakmu lagi."

Ten senang melihat sahabatnya bangkit dan mendapat semangatnya kembali, namun di saat yang bersamaan Ten merasa berdosa karena telah merusak sahabatnya. **[]**


	30. Chapter 30

**[Antagonist]**

**NCT **belongs to **themselves**

**"Antagonist" **belongs to **Lexa Alexander**

**Inspired by: Caste Heaven **by **Chise Ogawa**

**Main Pair: TaeTen**

**Other Pair: JaeDo, JohnIl**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.45 saat Taeyong menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Tanpa merasa curiga, laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, melewati _hall_ begitu saja, tidak memperhatikan ada orang lain yang sedang berjalan dari arah lorong kiri dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat _tea set_ yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Taeyong, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut itu menghentikan Taeyong yang sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Taeyong kenal sekali suara ini.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Taeyong, dan Taeyong berbalik, memberi salam kepada ibunya. "Ibu kapan pulang?" tanya Taeyong, sedikit terkejut karena tidak mendapat kabar apapun bahwa orang tuanya akan pulang hari ini.

Nyonya Lee mengecup kedua pipi anaknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Tadi siang. Ayahmu juga pulang, dia sedang di ruang minum teh. Tidak memberi salam dulu pada ayahmu?"

Mendengar itu Taeyong tersenyum cerah. "Aku akan memberi salam," katanya, kemudian mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa ibunya dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang minum teh untuk menemui ayahnya.

Lee YunHo; ayah Taeyong, adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisa dibilang sangat sukses. Beliau adalah direktur , salah satu dari 3 perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Karena pekerjaannya itulah beliau sering bepergian ke luar kota –bahkan ke luar negeri. Istrinya, Lee Jaejoong juga sering menemaninya dalam perjalanan bisnis. Membuat Taeyong lebih sering sendirian di rumah.

Namun Taeyong tidak masalah dengan itu. Dia bukan seorang remaja labil yang dengan bodohnya menjadi berandalan hanya karena ingin diperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Taeyong sangat sadar diri bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, lagi pula menjadi berandal hanya karena ingin perhatian kedua orang tuanya tidak ada untungnya baginya. Orang tuanya pergi karena bisnis, itu juga untuk dirinya. Dia juga tidak diabaikan. Nyatanya orang tuanya masih ingat memberinya uang saku untuk bertahan hidup.

"Yun, Taeyong sudah pulang." Nyonya Lee langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan begitu saja, mendekati sosok pria dewasa yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Taeyong mengikuti ibunya dari belakang.

Mendengar bahwa anaknya sudah pulang, Tuan Lee menyingkirkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan langsung berdiri menyambut anaknya. Taeyong meletakkan _tea set_ yang dibawanya di meja sebelum menyambut pelukan hangat dari ayahnya. "Selamat datang, Ayah. Tumben pulang?" Taeyong tertawa setelah menyambut ayahnya. Tuan Lee ikut tertawa.

"Kau tidak senang ayahmu pulang setelah beberapa minggu pergi?" tanya Tuan Lee, sembari menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk di _single sofa_ yang ada.

"Tidak," jawab Taeyong, kemudian tertawa lagi. Dia menolak untuk duduk, karena memang dia datang ke ruangan itu hanya untuk menyapa ayahnya. "Aku ingin langsung mandi. Aku akan kembali untuk ikut makan malam," katanya, kemudian pamit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang minum teh setelah mendapat anggukan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong baru akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat pintu kamar di sebelahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jaehyun dengan setelan lengkap –seperti saat akan menghadiri acara formal bersama keluarga Lee.

"Demi dewa, Jung–Keras–Kepala–Jaehyun!" Taeyong hampir berteriak saat melihat penampilan kaku Jaehyun, tidak peduli dengan Jaehyun yang terlonjak kaget karena langsung mendapat semprotan dari Taeyong bahkan sebelum tubuhnya melewati pintu kamar sepenuhnya. "Ganti bajumu!" Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun untuk kembali masuk ke kamar dengan kakinya, terlampau kesal dengan Jaehyun yang kaku.

"Tapi Tuan–"

"–dan panggil aku 'Taeyong'! Apa-apaan panggilan 'Tuan Muda' itu?! Aku ini saudaramu!" Jaehyun berpegangan kuat pada dinding, hampir terjatuh karena Taeyong mendorongnya dengan brutal. "Kau tahu sendiri ayah dan ibu tidak suka jika kau terlalu formal. Dasar keras kepala!" Tendangan terakhir dari Taeyong dan Jaehyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian Taeyong menutup pintu kamar Jaehyun dengan tak kalah brutalnya, menimbulkan debam keras yang terdengar hingga lorong seberang.

Setelah itu Taeyong masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk makan malam. **[]**


End file.
